


A Viking's Vow

by LaFortunaVelutLuna



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Heathen/Christian, Marriage, Slow Romance, Witnessed Consummation, performance anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFortunaVelutLuna/pseuds/LaFortunaVelutLuna
Summary: Ivar is married to a Spanish princess as a political move. What happens when love and attraction begin to grow and a sexual desire ignites?





	1. Uno

Sofia sat on her wedding bed, her hands shaking with nervousness and her stomach rolling in fear. 

 

This was not how it was supposed to be. From a young age, the Spanish princess had been warned of an arranged marriage, possibly to an English or French royal. The marriage would be nothing more than a political move, an alliance between nations that would move toward the greater good of the people- and for this Sofia had prepared herself. The stunning royal was schooled in both the English and French languages and dialects, she had learned their customs and habits and did her best to mold herself into a prospective queen fit for a king of either land.

 

And yet, God had seen to send her on a different path- a strange path that none of her tutors could have braced her for. Marriage to a Northmen, a savage and a cripple at that. Upon news of her betrothal, every servant in the palace had sought out some news of their mistress's future husband- though none of what she had heard put her mind at ease. By now Sofia knew everything; the story surrounding his birth and the curse of his 'broken' legs, his difficult childhood, his sadistic tendencies, how he killed his brother, how he ENJOYED killing and what seemed worse, if just for the moment; how he could not bed a woman. 

 

A rumor, no doubt spread by his enemies and yet, the thought of it being true somehow frightened the princess more than the stories of him in battle. 

 

'Men are like beasts, dear Sophie' her brother had told her when she had first witnessed soldiers raping a slave 'Desire builds up inside them, eats them up, destroys them and everything in their wake- it is not until they have release that they may be like men again'

 

'But not every man' she insisted, her eyes wide 'The English monks and our priests take vows of celibacy, perhaps-'

 

He shook his head. 'It is only through the strength of Christ, our Lord, that men might have the strength to resist... and sometimes, not even then. You are not naive, hermanita; you have heard the stories of the men of God having illegitimate children'

 

'Yes, of course. But, if a man can not- does not find relief, then what?'

 

'Then he remains a beast'

 

Tears rose up into the princess's eyes and she did her best to hold back a sob; what kind of wedding night would this be? What kind of marriage was she going to have?

 

Arms wrapped around her shaking shoulders and Sofia leaned into the embrace of her maid. "There, there; everything will be alright, princess. Just remember what your mother told you; keep as still as possible and it will not hurt so much, try your best not to cry out and if at all possible, attempt to enjoy it- that will please your new husband greatly. For I'm sure these Northmen are just the same as any man"

 

"And- and if he enjoys hurting me?" Sophia asked, attempting to regain some semblance of control "If my new husband is the savage that so many men speak of? Then what?"

 

"Hush now! Do not believe the stories you have heard from the court; they had probably never seen the man for themselves until the wedding and you know how stories grow with each ear they are sent to. And as far as being a savage, most men are when it comes to the battlefield; I reserve my judgment on this Northman until I hear from you."

 

The maid wiped the tears from her face and stroked her hair for a few moments until the sounds of voices reached the outside of her chamber door.

 

"Stay strong, child"

 

Her maid released her, leaving her alone on the bed as the Cardinal walked in, followed by the dragging sounds of her new husband. Sophia said a silent prayer as the Northman- (no, Ivar; she must call him by his name now that they were married) crawled over to their bed. One of his brothers, (Ubbe, she remembered), attempted to help but he was pushed away with a surprising amount of force by her new husband.

 

"No! I am not a dog that needs to be set on the bed, I can manage" he grunted, holding onto the four poster bed and hoisting himself up to his new wife.

 

Despite their distance, Sophia's heart began racing even faster as her new reality set in. She was now married to this man, this monster- in the eyes of both the law and land, they were bound by Christ and they were about to (or at least try to) consummate their marriage in front of an audience. The brunette felt light-headed and nauseous as she struggled to maintain control.

 

"Are you hungry?"

 

Had her new husband actually spoken to her? "What?"

 

"Do you not speak the common language?" he inquired "I asked if you are hungry; you did not eat much at the wedding feast and you look as though you are about to faint."

 

Both her husband's tone and his concern surprised the princess and before she could answer the Cardinal spoke up.

 

"My Lord, we are pressed for time and this is to be a consummation, not a-"

 

"I DID NOT ASK FOR ADVICE, PRIEST!" he shouted, drawing a whimper from his new wife "MY BRIDE IS CLEARLY HUNGRY AND SHE WILL EAT SOMETHING BEFORE WE BEGIN OR I WILL PUT YOUR HEAD ON A SPIKE FOR ALL TO SEE!"

 

A servant almost instantly appeared with a board of fruit and cheese as well as a flagon of wine, which was set on the table next to the cardinal and maid.

 

"How is my new wife supposed to eat when the food is over there, slave?" Ivar asked, gesturing to her "Bring it to the bed so that we may both have the energy to continue what we have begun"

 

A chuckle was heard from Ubbe as the servant moved the cheese board to the bed. The youngest Ragnarsson scooted closer to his new bride and reached for the knife, causing everyone in the room to draw a breath before he sliced an apple an apple and held it to the brunette's lips.

 

"Eat" he commanded.

 

Sophia did as she was told, taking it into her mouth. Ivar watched as she chewed and swallowed then repeated the action, alternating between cheese and fruit.

 

"Thank you, I'm full now," she told him in Old Norse.

 

The Viking's blue eyes widened in shock. "How do you speak my language?"

 

"When my father informed me that I would be married to you when you reached our land, I began studying your customs and your language. Although, my lessons left much to be desired as everything I learned was told to me by second-hand experience" 

 

Ivar grinned. "And what were you told of my people and our customs?"

 

The princess felt small under his gaze. "That-that you have free people and slaves, that honor is a large part of your way of life, that you have many Gods with many names and origins and that you are great warriors- feared by even the greatest armies."

 

"And?"

 

"And...what?"

 

"You were not told of our savagery?" he grinned "Of how we sacrifice animals and men to appease the Gods? How we cover ourselves in the blood of those that we sacrifice?How we pillage on raids and how we rape the slaves that we take? How we hang the heads of the defeated from our ships? I am surprised that those little facts were left out of your lessons; or are you too pure to be tainted with such accounts of war?"

 

The brunette felt a wave of indignity rise within her. "I was informed, yes- however I sought to give you the benefit of the doubt before accusing you and your people of such atrocities."

 

"Well they are true," he informed her "Every story you have heard most likely has some measure of truth to it. Even the stories you have heard about me; I have killed many people, including my own brother, I enjoy killing and I will probably kill until the day that I reach Valhalla."

 

Sophia's stomach turned and she felt her small meal getting ready to make a second appearance.

 

"I do not mean to startle you, wife" Ivar insisted, his expression softening "I merely warn you of who I am, of the man that you are about to take to your bed and call husband. I have seen many marriages start on a foundation of lies and deceit only to crumble under the weight of truth; I do not wish for that to happen to us. Do you understand?"

 

"Y-yes, my Lord"

 

He shook his head. "You must call me, Ivar. I am your husband now"

 

"I-I apologize... Ivar"

 

The Cardinal heaved a sigh. "If the princess is finished eating, then perhaps we might move things along? The law says that the marriage must be consummated on the wedding NIGHT and the hour is getting late."

 

"Leave them be" Ubbe growled "They are getting to know each other"

 

In that moment, Sophia decided that she liked her new brother-in-law, even his defense wasn't aimed at her.

 

The princess pushed the board towards her new husband in offering. "You can finish the rest if you'd like before we... get started"

 

It must have been a trick of light, the blush decorating her husband's cheeks. "May I ask you a question, princess?"

 

"Sophia, please. And yes.. Ivar, husband"

 

"Have you ever been with a man?" he questioned, popping a grape into his mouth.

 

His question offended her. "You were promised a pure bride, one untainted by the touch of another man"

 

"Yes, but a father does not always know his daughter" he chuckled "So I am asking you, without judgment or fear of punishment, have you ever been with a man?"

 

Your eyes darted over to your maid, though she could not assist your explanation as she did not speak his language.

 

"No, I am a virgin in every way" she said, not wanting to dive into the details of her marital 'education'.

 

Ivar had an unreadable expression on his face as he finished off the last of their food; had she said something wrong? He had been promised a pure bride, but had he wanted something different? Sophia kept quiet as her Northmen set their dish on the floor and scooted up towards the pillows. Nervousness overtaking her again, the bride's shaking fingers undid the straps of her robe, leaving her only in a thin shift. Ubbe walked towards the bed to close the curtains of the canopy and whispered so that only she could hear.

 

"Just be patient, everything will be alright"

 

And then it was just her and her husband, figuratively of course; her maid, the Cardinal and her new brother in law waited just on the other side of the material. Witnesses, her father had told her, in case of a dispute about the consummation or paternity was ever raised. In this moment, Sophia hated her royal Catholic traditions more than anything.

 

"Are you afraid?" Ivar asked, sounding small.

 

The brunette did her best to cover her breasts with her hands before facing him. "Yes, I- afraid of the unknown, afraid of the pain that will come, afraid that I will not please you, afraid that I will anger you and you will hurt me even more."

 

"I don't hurt people who do not deserve it" he informed her "and you have done absolutely nothing to earn my anger."

 

"But if I do-"

 

"Then I will inform you and expect you to change your behavior" he interrupted "But I will not kill you simply for accidentally elbowing me in the stomach while we are having sex"

 

His matter of fact statement made the brunette laugh, though she tried to hold it in; she didn't want her new husband to think she was laughing at him. But Ivar was not upset, it gave him an unspeakable joy to see his new wife smiling because of him; perhaps he would make her laugh more often.

 

"Come up here so that we may talk without my brother hearing" he whispered.

 

The brunette followed his instruction, crawling towards her husband and sinking down onto the pillow next to him.

 

"We do not have to lie together this night" he breathed into her ear "They cannot see us and they do not know what we sound like when having sex, we could simply pretend."

 

A flicker of disappointment sparked in the brunette. "Whether they know what sounds we make or not, I am fairly certain that both your brother and my maid have had experience in the sexual arena. They will know we are not truly copulating and the Cardinal will catch on; we must do something! Our countries alliance depends on it"

 

Ivar sat back against the pillows and crossed his arms. "And if I do not wish to sleep with you?"

 

He hadn't said 'tonight', Sophia noticed; simply 'if I do not wish'. It was as if her husband was quietly stating that he would never have sex with her. But why? Was it the rumor of his impotence? Could the rumor be true? Or could it have been spoken so many times that Ivar now believed it, much like the stories of their Gods? 

 

"Is it because you are not able to lie with a woman?"

 

The anger she had heard so much about erupted in her new husband's eyes and he reached for her throat, locking his strong and callous roughened hands around her neck. 

 

"Who told you?!?" he hissed, only slightly releasing his hands so that his new bride could speak.

 

Sophia shook her head as she gasped for air. "It doesn't matter, I don't care. I don't care about it if it is true; I only care about my honor and the welfare of my people. If you don't want me to lie with you, then I will not- but I will lie to others to make them believe that we have. If you wish for me to brag about your prowess, then I will. If you ask for me to stay quiet about the activities of our marital bed, then I shall. I am your wife now, Ivar: I seek only to please you." 

 

"If you wish to please me, then stay quiet" he hissed, rolling the princess onto her back.

 

Sophia lied completely still as her new husband pushed her shift up over her hips; the princess closed her eyes at the sound of her husband's rustling clothes and she braced herself for the pain.

 

But the pain did not come.

 

Although she could feel the warmth of her new husband's flesh against hers, she could feel none of the sensations that her mother and handmaidens had warned her of. There was no pressure, no pain, no sharp feeling as Ivar entered her- in fact, he hadn't entered her. The Viking was simply thrusting against her as if trying to will his body to work with him, though nothing happened. Sophia stayed limp for a few minutes, giving her husband time; Ubbe had told her to be patient after all.

 

"Agh!" he screamed in frustration, throwing himself down next to his new bride.

 

A creak of the floorboards warned the new couple of someone approaching, perhaps the Cardinal; Ivar's exclamation must have given the wrong impression and he was now coming to inspect their bed sheets as proof of her virginity.

 

In a moment of panic, Sophia shouted. "No, your Eminance! We have not finished yet..."

 

There was a moment of silence before a put-upon sigh was heaved and the Cardinal sat back down. There was no way out of this, the princess now realized, they would have to consummate their marriage in some way or else all of this would have been for absolutely nothing and their people would suffer.

 

"Please let me try something" she whispered to the man next to her.

 

Ivar looked very unimpressed until his wife reached in between her legs. "What are you doing?!?"

 

"Shh!" she whispered, pressing a hand to his mouth "It is something one of my maids told me about, she said that if I rubbed a certain spot that I would begin to moisten and it would ease your way into me. And perhaps if, when I am ready and on top, it will be easier for you"

 

He removed her hand from his mouth and bared his teeth. "I do not need your help"

 

"Yes, you do" she retorted "As I need yours... now, hush"

 

The groom's head hit the pillow and he closed his eyes, defeated by his own body and furious at the woman next to him who refused to give up. Without his interference, the princess was finally able to relax and focus on her actions; she had only done this a handful of times, mainly in the bath and with the courage of her maids who informed her that it was not only pleasurable for herself but something that her new husband would enjoy as well. Sophia touched herself and hardly held back a choked moan when she did it again, feeling a slickness form in between her legs.

 

"Why do you sound wet?" Ivar asked, trying to squirm away "If you have pissed on the bed-"

 

"It is not piss! It is just a normal gathering of moisture; it happens inside of a woman when she is enjoying what is being done to her. My brothers and cousins say that is the truest sign that a woman is getting close. And it... it feels good for a man, when he is inside"

 

Ivar turned his head, suspicious of her knowledge. "How do you know so much if you have never been with a man?"

 

"I have very, oh!, talkative maids. And very crass brothers who seek to make me blush at every turn. I have been, mm!, preparing my mind for this moment so that I would not disappoint my new husband when the time came " she informed him.

 

Without asking, (And why should he have to ask? It was his marital right!) Ivar reached down and pressed his fingers with his new wife's, jumping in shock when a loud moan erupted from her lips. Sophia's green eyes widened in embarrassment but her husband smirked, doing it again and moving his fingers in small circles. She couldn't help but whimper, now realizing how dramatically different it felt to have another's fingers in the place of her own, learning and adapting to what gave her the most pleasure.

 

"Oh, oh I-Ivar!"

 

He sped up his movements in response to his new bride's cries; he was having so much pleasuring his wife, he growled when she pushed his hand away. 

 

"Why did you stop me?"

 

Sophia tried desperately to catch her breath. "Because we do not have time for that- I need you to press your fingers inside of me, husband. Two, three fingers if you can manage it; I am wet enough and you must pierce my maidenhead so that the Cardinal can come and inspect the sheets."

 

Ivar was prepared to argue until he saw the desperation in his new wife's eyes, her bright green orbs begging for his help. Sighing, the cripple turned onto his side and slid his hand down to his bride's slick center; something snapped inside of him once his skin met the wetness of hers though Ivar couldn't put a name on what it was. His fingers danced across her skin and he could have sworn that he felt a tightening in his groin, a strong and warm pull radiating from between his useless legs.

 

"Now, Ivar" she whispered.

 

Remembering his task, Ivar brought his fingers closer to the lips of her entrance and used his free hand to turn her head towards him.

 

"Bit me if you must, to quell the pain"

 

The Northman immediately shoved several fingers into her at once and Sophia's teeth clamped down onto her husband's shoulder as she shrieked in agony. Ivar stilled his hand, reveling in the feeling of her tight channel clamping down on him like a vise. It made him wonder how much better it would feel if his cock were in this place instead...

 

"H-husband, you must pull them out and bring them back into me again" the princess whimpered.

 

He shook his head. "But I am already hurting you. I don't want to-"

 

"Just do it!" she commanded, now reaching out to squeeze his opposite shoulder.

 

Once again he did as he was told, moving his fingers in and out of her at least a dozen times before the beauty pushed him away for good. Sophia mewled in pain and rolled to the opposite side of the bed before pulling her shift down to protect her modesty. But Ivar wasn't looking at her body, he was too busy staring at the circle of blood now decorating their marital bed and something in the Viking twisted until he felt the urge to vomit. It wasn't the sight of blood per se, but the knowledge of where it had come from coupled with the thought that he had been responsible. There was so much blood, so much more blood than his brothers had told him about and he was ashamed of himself; he had done this to his new wife after promising that he would never deliberately hurt her. And he had hurt her, that much was obvious; if the shivering of her whole body and the stifled tears were anything to go by.

 

Ivar looked down at his hand, now stained with his wife's blood. He wiped off what he could on the front of pants before he sat up and called to the cardinal.

 

"We have finished now, priest. You are welcome to come in and join us if you would like"

 

He heard the sound of his brother snicker before the canopy curtains were drawn wide open, illuminating the mess before them.

 

The Cardinal stared at the blood on the sheet and gave a nod of approval, then looking at a shaking Sophia whose shift was now stained with her virginal blood.

 

"It appears that the marriage has indeed been consummated, though by what nature I am not entirely sure" he commented, his gaze honing in on the Viking's hand.

 

"You did not tell me in which order she must be taken, priest" Ivar crudely joked, waving his bloody fingers "After all, is it not polite to break in a virgin before taking her completely?"

 

At this comment, Sophia cried out and curled up into a ball before she began sobbing hysterically. Ubbe stepped in to protect both his brother and his new sister in law from anymore prying eyes; both Ivar and Sophia had had enough torment for one night.

 

"That is enough! You said they must consummate their marriage and they have, you have the proof: we are all witnesses and you have the sheets as if my poor sister's tears are not evidence enough. Now leave, before you get any more ideas."

 

His Eminance said a short prayer blessing their marriage before closing the door behind him, leaving the brothers and the Spanish women to their own devices. Sophia was still crying, though for why she did not know; she just felt like crying for the rest of the evening, even if there was no real reason for her tears.

 

"Slave-maid" Ivar said, snapping his fingers "Take my new wife to her old room and prepare her a bath. Ask for some food if she is hungry and then put her to bed, though I don't want you leaving her side this evening. She has had a trying day and I'm sure she will find more comfort in your presence than she will in mine. Now leave us."

 

"Yes, my Lord" she replied, standing up and reaching for her mistress's robe.

 

The blue-eyed prince watched as his new wife was swaddled up and led out, still crying. Ubbe raised an eyebrow but said nothing, simply bowing before his brother in mock respect and exiting as well, leaving his youngest brother to own thoughts and an empty, bloody marital bed.


	2. Dos

Ivar was sitting at a large table surrounded by several earls and their fellow warriors, all staring at a large layout of the Spanish lands.

 

"What I'm saying is that if we raid closer to the capital, then we will find better spoils"

 

"Nobody is confused about what you are saying, Yngvild" Ubbe responded "What we are saying is that we simply CAN'T raid close to the capital if our alliance with Spain is to survive the coming winter. We're fortunate enough the king is allowing us to raid on his land but we should not press our fortune; let us raid the outer villages and see what there is for us before we ask for more"

 

Yngvild scoffed, ready for an argument. "And why the fuck not? Why can't we just ask Ivar's new father in law for more land to pillage?"

 

"Because we have already been given more land to farm" Ivar snapped "So before we go around asking for favors from a king that has more power than any of us, why don't we see how well our farms do for Spain and THEN ask him?"

 

The other earls looked at each other in surprise; since when had Ivar been the sensible one?

 

"Just one night inside of your Spanish whore and already you're bowing to the will of her people?" Yngvild scoffed "You're just like your uncle"

 

The youngest Ragnarsson saw red and reached for his ax; it was second nature to him now, the weapon was almost an extension of himself- another appendage that made up for his useless legs and the one thing he had to use in his defense when the moment struck. Ivar flung it towards the earl, knocking his drink out of his hand and cutting the flesh of his fingers. The room went still and silent as the blonde stared at his injured hand- everybody knew that was merely a threat. The blue-eyed prince could have ended him then and there, just as he had done his brother, instead he delivered a warning; a warning that would leave both a literal and figurative scar should Yngvild ever think to question him again.

 

"If you ever bring up my traitor uncle or speak of my wife in that fashion ever again, the blood eagle will seem like a mercy compared to the Hell that I will rain down upon you and your men for your arrogance. Am I understood?"

 

Nobody dared move or speak a word, for fear that they would be next in line for the Viking's rage.

 

Yngvild stared at the young man before him and weighed his options, realizing that Ivar would indeed end his life no matter the consequences that came after- he had murdered his own brother in front of his own army after all.

 

The earl reached for his goblet with his injured hand and raised it toward the prince with a smirk. "Skol!"

 

He took a sip of the weak wine, though his men did not join him, nobody did; they were too focused on what was behind Ivar. Irritated, he turned and was shocked to see Sophia standing there with some of her maids- though he didn't show it.

 

"Ah, wife- do come and join us! I was just defending your honor from the vile mouths of my men"

 

"So I see..." she responded, using Old Norse and earning a murmur from the other earls "I apologize for the intrusion, husband; I merely wanted to ask if your guests were going to stay for much longer, and if indeed so would they require beds for the night? Oh, and also to tell the one named 'Finehair' that one of his soldiers will most likely be unable to raid for the next few weeks as one of my servants broke all of the fingers of his right hand."

 

King Harald rose from his seat and growled. "And why the fuck did she do that?"

 

"I am not sure how things work in the North, Sir Finehair- but in Spain, raping someone in the royal household in punishable by death, even if they are just servants. Please be aware that everyone in this castle is under my father's protection and ALL of my maids carry weapons and are trained in how to use them should the need arise. If you value keeping your men in one piece, then I suggest that you hold off on the raping and pillaging until you reach the border of our lands. Or suffer the consequences, much like your man"

 

Ivar's eyebrows hit his hairline; although he had only met his wife yesterday, he hadn't once imagined her being so aggressive- even if her intentions were well intended.

 

"And I'm not sure that you know Vikings work, bi-"

 

"ENOUGH!" Ivar shouted "That is enough, from both of you! King Finehair; you will tell your men and all of the soldiers that if they wish to bed women they must be willing, or else Spanish justice will come for them and neither I or any of the Great Heathen Army will do anything to protect them. Wife: from now on if you have an issue that you would like to discuss, you will speak with me privately and I will bring it forward to my men, do you understand?!? Now apologize to King Finehair"

 

Sophia's eyes widened in horror. "You cannot honestly expect me to-"

 

"NOW, WIFE!!!"

 

The princess stared at her new husband with defiance in her green orbs; she wanted to shout at him, she wanted to scream and defend the women who were a part of her family. She wanted to tell these beasts that called themselves men to go back to where they came from and leave her people alone. She wanted to demand that her husband take her side and understand where she was coming from... but she couldn't. Staring at her husband Sophia now saw what she hadn't before: there sat her husband, a cripple- but a leader. A crippled leader of a Great Heathen Army; here he sat next to earls and a king, men who had earned their place, men who had earned their honor- yet what had her husband done? He had been born the son of Ragnar Lothbrok. That name was all that he had, that name was the one thing that had earned him a seat at this table and he was fighting every moment of every day to keep it. How could he take her side? He had betrayed his people by marrying a Christian, a Christian from another land whose only value was that her father had offered them land and outer lands to raid. If he cowered to her demands, he would appear weak; he would lose everything that he had worked for and all he would have left was her- but for a Viking, even she was not enough.

 

In a split moment, Sophia understood her husband and did as he had asked; the princess bit her tongue and walked over to King Finehair.

 

"I apologize, King Finehair for my rudeness" she stated, curtsying for good measure "I simply seek to protect those I care about, though even I understand it could have been done in a more respectful manner. Please, forgive me"

 

The Scandinavian was more than shocked to see the daughter of a king bow so low to his feet.

 

"Whatever you did to your new wife, Ivar; I suggest that you keep doing it!"

 

The rest of the men laughed at his innuendo and Sophia's cheeks reddened as she rose, deliberately avoiding eye contact with her husband as she attempted to walk away. But she didn't get far, the youngest Ragnarsson reached out for her wrist and dragged her towards him.

 

The Spanish princess tried her best to keep from trembling, though she did not succeed; her hand was shaking as her new husband brought it to his lips and delicately placed a kiss on her skin.

 

"Thank you, wife. I shall see you later this evening"

 

*

 

It had been a day filled with battle plans and meetings, arguing and agreements a constant back and forth between earls and kings and soldiers. Ivar's head was pounding and his legs were aching thanks to the stone hallways of the Spanish castle. Even with his armor, his lower half had still taken quite a beating as he dragged himself along throughout the day. His mind drifted to his mother and how she would have taken care of him, how as a child she would massage his little, pain-filled legs until he fell asleep to stories of Thor and Freyr. If only she were here now, if only he could speak with her one more time; she was the only woman who had ever loved him, the only person who had never judged him or his legs. A wave of sadness overcame the prince and he no longer wanted to be alone; where was his wife?

 

"Slave!"

 

A few moments later a servant opened the door with a bow. "Yes, my Lord?"

 

"Where is the princess? The hour is getting late and she has not come to bed yet"

 

The servant seemed confused. "My Lord? I do not understand?"

 

"You Spanish are stupid... I said where is the princess? Is she not going to sleep? Will she not join me in bed?"

 

"Apologies, my Lord" the servant stated "in Spain, royals like the King and Queen or even the princess, do not sleep with their spouses. They are each given a private chamber where they may go, unless um...marital liberties are to be taken, then they go to each other's rooms and leave once they are done. I thought you understood as last night you sent the princess back to her chamber"

 

He wasn't supposed to sleep next to his wife? What kind of a country was this?

 

Ivar huffed in exasperation. "Forget that. I want you to go to my wife right now and tell her that I wish to speak to her. She can bring her maid if she wishes, but I must speak with her immediately."

 

The servant left and returned with the princess and her handmaiden only a few minutes later and Ivar couldn't help but notice that his wife was once again vibrating with fear.

 

"You sent for me, husband?"

 

"Yes, first I no longer want you to spend the night in your chambers away from me- I only allowed it last night as I thought it might help you to calm down from the events of the evening. Secondly, about your behavior in the hall today; you embarrassed me in front of my men and made me look like a fool- I am not happy with you and I expect you to behave better should you ever come face to face with them ever again. Am I understood?"

 

Sophia kept her eyes to the ground and nodded. "Yes, husband"

 

"Good. Now get into the bed"

 

It was all it took for the princess not to faint then and there as she recalled the words her husband had spoken to the Cardinal on this night past:

 

'After all, is it not polite to break in a virgin before taking her completely?'

 

This was it; the Viking was going to have sex with her once and for all. And thanks to her behavior with his men, it was probably going to be violent, a punishment for what she had done. Her mother had warned her of men who used sex as a weapon, animals who turned something sacred and beautiful into a vile act fit only for demons as they took their pleasure.

 

But Sophia said nothing as her maid removed her robe from her shoulders.

 

"Slave-maid, what is your name? You seem to attend my wife everywhere she goes, yet I know nothing of you"

 

"My name is Theresa, my Lord" she replied, folding Sophia's robe "I have been serving the Princess since she was a child and I go wherever she calls me. Whatever the princess needs, I will be there to attend to it"

 

"Like the knowledge of pleasing a man?" he chuckled.

 

Theresa did her best not to smile as she nodded at the Viking, watching as his own smile grew before he looked at his wife.

 

"What are you waiting for? Get into bed"

 

Sophia crawled in next to her husband and lied on her back before dragging the covers up to her chin: if she was going to be taken roughly by her husband, she wasn't going to horrify her favorite maid with a view of the massacre.

 

"Theresa, if my wife prefers for you to stay by her side I do not mind it- but please be quiet and turn out the lights"

 

"Yes, my Lord" she replied, quickly setting to her task and then turning her back to the couple as she sat down.

 

Ivar scooted closer to his bride and wrapped his arm around her middle, then lied his head against her shoulder and took a deep breath. Sophia tried to calm her breathing as she tried to imagine a calming place; the stream that she had played by as a child, the parade she had seen only a few weeks ago on Easter, the various pets she had had over the years, her music teacher, dancing with her brothers, all various happy places that she could go to- anywhere but here.

 

"What are you doing?" Ivar inquired, peering at his wife in the darkness "Do you normally sleep on your back as rigid as a corpse? Relax or you won't rest"

 

Rest? But why would he request that she come to his room simply to rest? They were newlyweds after all, and well... Sophia wasn't stupid; she knew what it meant when her mother told her that she could not come to her chamber after dinner to read, she knew what it meant when she heard her father's familiar tread in the hallway during the late hours, she understood what those noises were coming from the Queen's bedroom. 

 

"But I thought... Why did you ask me to come here, husband?"

 

Even in the darkness, the princess could see him roll his eyes. "Because I am tired and I would like to hold my new wife as I sleep next to her. Or is that an uncommon in Spain?"

 

"But I- I thought that you-"

 

"As you may have discovered last night, that is an impossibility" he interrupted "Now go to sleep, wife"

 

Impossibility? "Is it because you do not find me attractive? Or is that you are not attracted to the fairer sex? I am not being judgemental; you see my cousin has had many men in his army and-"

 

"Shut up, princess" he growled "I do find you attractive, very much so. I find women beautiful, I am just not able to satisfy them- it is as simple as that. My legs don't work and neither does my cock: it is unfortunate but it is a fact. Now I would appreciate it, wife, if you would stop talking about it and go to sleep!"

 

The princess wanted to do so much more than go to sleep, she had so many questions: how many women had he tried with? What had they tried? Were there different positions involved? Had he ever been aroused? What attracted him to the point of wanting a woman? What could she do to make him want her? 

 

"Hush, now"

 

"I didn't say anything!" she protested, now trying to get comfortable.

 

Ivar scoffed. "I can practically hear your thoughts, woman. Now stop thinking and go to sleep- and roll over while you are at it; I want your body molded to mine, right now I feel as though I'm holding a statue."

 

Sophia turned so that her back was to her husband's chest and even she had to admit that it did indeed feel nice to be close to him like this.

 

"Ivar..."

 

"Hush, wife- or I will take an ax to your tongue"

 

His tone implied that he was teasing so the princess pressed on. "Ivar, I just want to say that I am sorry for embarrassing you in front of your men today. I apologized to your King and I hope that you'll forgive me; I am very protective of those that I care about"

 

Ivar's arm tightened around her middle. "He is not MY king, wife. And nevermind all of that, you more than made up for it seeing as how you almost licked Finehair's boots with that bow that you did. Though I admit, even I wouldn't have asked you to do that. Now be quiet, I mean it."

 

"Please just one more question"

 

"Okay, ONE more and then you will sleep" he ordered.

 

Sophia grinned. "Will you tell me a story about your Gods? I fall asleep better when I am being spoken to and I wish to know more about your culture and beliefs."

 

This woman was going to drive him to mass genocide if she didn't be quiet!

 

"Very well... You said you learned of my people, of our beliefs; have you heard of Odin?"

 

Sophia nodded and scooted herself closer to her new husband. "Of course, he is the god of war, poetry, wisdom and death."

 

"Yes, he is also the father of many Gods such as Thor and Hod- but none were so beloved as his son, Baldr. He was so adored by the many other gods and goddesses that they wanted to protect him from all of the dangers of this world and theirs. His mother Frigg took an oath from fire, water, the earth, metals, stones and every living thing that they would never hurt her most beloved son. Oaths were made but Frigg and Odin did not believe in being too careful, so at a gathering in Odin's great hall, they tested him. Arrows, stones, fire, waves and air were all hurled at Baldr though nothing could harm him. The Gods cheered in relief; all except one, the one who was not so enamored by Baldr's charm- the god of mischief, Loki. You see up until this gathering, Loki had searched many worlds over to find the one thing that could bring down Odin's great son. It was not until he came upon our world, where he stumbled across a seemingly harmless and insignificant plant: mistletoe. In her fear and haste, Frigg had overlooked the inconsequential plant and had never received an oath of protection for her son. Loki created a spear of mistletoe and hurled it at Baldr, killing him in the Great Hall in front of all the other Gods. Frigg was heartbroken and she swore that nobody, mortal or God would ever overlook mistletoe again as Baldr was burned on Odin's greatest ship. The goddess Hel heard Friggs cries and promised to release Baldr back into the arms of his mother if all things, living and dead would weep for him."

 

"And did they?" Sophie mumbled, her lids heavy with sleep.

 

Ivar chuckled. "Oh yes; the rain fell from the skies in mourning, fire fell down mountains in agony, the sea tossed and turned in anguish, even metal itself howled for the fallen God. Everything grieved for Baldr, all except the giantess Thokk- who was truly Loki in disguise. Because of this one being, refusing to grieve for the fallen God, Baldr remains in Hel. And there he will stay until Ragnarok when he and Odin's other sons will reconcile and rule the new earth together in peace"

 

The Viking looked down at his now sleeping wife, observing her mildly illuminated features in the darkness. Her golden skin looked almost silver in the moonlight from their window, echoing the bright shade of her nightgown as her chest rose and fell with each breath. Ivar reveled in this moment of such a minor triumph; holding his new and suddenly relaxed wife as she slept, no doubt dreaming about the Gods and certain of her own safety in his arms.

 

The youngest Ragnarsson could certainly become used to this.


	3. Tres

"Princess? Princess Sophia, wake up"

 

The royal snuggled deeper into the embrace of her husband and groaned. "Elena, what is it? Is something wrong?"

 

"No, princess" her maid replied, bring her voice down another octave "They are back in the scullery"

 

Dozens of memories flashed through the princess's mind and she was immediately awake, sliding Ivar's arm from her waist as carefully as possible all while keeping an eye on a sleeping Theresa in the corner. She had to be quiet, she didn't know how light of a sleeper her new husband was and she didn't want to find out.

 

"Come on, then and try not to wake Theresa" the royal whispered "I'm more afraid of what she will do to me than my new husband if we are caught"

 

Her maid giggled and grabbed her hand, leading them out of the bedroom. "She would probably rinse your eyes with holy water and send you to the convent for good measure. Anything to save your soul from the wickedness of Hell"

 

"I've already married a Pagan, I don't think much can be done in the way of my soul now"

 

Some sad part of her acknowledged this; although they were married in the church, it was obvious that Ivar did not believe in the Lord and Savior. Had she, despite being forced into it, thrown away any chance of reaching Heaven? The princess dared not ask and instead focused on Elena's words.

 

"Mmm, especially considering the depraved those heathens do in bed" the maid teased "Tell me, is it true that the pagans take each other from behind like animals?"

 

"I can't say so from personal experience, Elena" she admitted, without diving into the whole truth "I have only just been married over a day and our experience did not run that course"

 

Sophia pressed her hands against the tapestry in front of her and felt for the lever hidden under the material; she was fairly certain that her ancestors hadn't pictured this when they had created the secret passageways in the castle. The door swung open and the princess took her maid's hand, holding her closer than she would have with any of her other servants; Elena was different. The girl was her age, the only maid to be so, and also one of the few people that didn't look at her as either a fragile and naive child or a goddess walking amongst men. To her, the princess was just Sophie and she was just Lena.

 

"Are you sure we are not too late?" Sophia asked, her voice echoing through the passageway.

 

Elena nodded and squeezed her hand. "Yes, princess: Lorenzo was just beginning to enter the kitchen when I came and got you. Unless his stamina has faltered, I think we will be here awhile."

 

Sophia giggled, her green eyes shining with delight. "Judging by the last time they were here, I don't think stamina is something that we will have to worry about"

 

"Lucia will though; that poor girl could barely walk straight after the Easter parade. Do you remember how roughly Lorenzo took her on the floor? Face down and rear up as he spanked her... It's a miracle she didn't beg him to stop"

 

She shrugged. "Perhaps Lucia enjoyed it. Adolfo often speaks of the foreign women he beds and their strange affinities for things behind closed doors."

 

Elena smothered her laughs behind her hand in an attempt to keep quiet. "Your brother's escapades are becoming more and more like something out of a library and less and less like a prince's conquests"

 

The beauty had to agree, though she said nothing as they reached their destination. Murmuring voices were heard and the girls got to their knees, peering into holes now covered by a sheer tapestry that hung in the castle pantry. It was perfect really; they could see everything but nobody could see them- that was, assuming that they could be quiet.

 

"Ah, oh Enzo..."

 

Sophia turned her head and saw the stablehand's backside winking at her as he pumped into Lucia, another one of her maids about five years older than her.

 

"Shit, yes- Dios mio!" she cried, tightening her legs around his waist "Harder, keep going"

 

A deep-throated chuckle came from the man as he pulled out and used every ounce of strength in his body to once again thrust forward. Lucia would have screamed had Lorenzo not already been prepared with one firm hand pressed to her mouth.

 

"Yes, that's right; you are just a little whore aren't you? Just so desperate and hungry for cock that you can't fucking take it!"

 

The maid nodded into his hand and rose to meet his hips, silently begging for more.

 

"Even now you can't control it, you just want to be filled as much as possible- you don't care how much a greedy little whore that it makes you look like, do you? Mi Lucia; what would Her Highness say if she saw her innocent lady being taken in the pantry like a dark alley prostitute? Or worse, what if the King walked in? Would you stop me? Or would you want me to keep going? Would you want me to keep fucking you in front of everybody that dared to walk by and watch?"

 

Although she couldn't see her own face, Sophia knew she was flushed; she probably had sweat beading on her brow, her eyes were wide and her lips were trembling with her increased breaths. 

 

"Come on, Lorenzo- hurry up! We don't have much time..."

 

"We have all the time in the world, querida" he grunted, using his fingers to rub into between her legs as his hips pumped away "Do you not feel time standing still? Don't you recognize that moment right before you fall? You're getting close aren't you?"

 

Lucia nodded and matched her fingers to his, rubbing against herself as she choked on her moans.

 

Sophia watched the coupling, her heart pumping with each moment that passed of her imaging herself in Lucia's place. What would it feel like to be filled over and over again? She knew the first time hurt, but her mother insisted that it became better over time and if she was lucky she would enjoy it- crave it even. 

 

The brunette was craving it now: the closeness, the intimacy, the primal brutality of it all.

 

She held her breath as the duo reached their peaks and began to come down from their highs. Despite their usual 'performances', this was what she loved most; the way they held each other close after they finished, the mumbled words and crooked smiles shared between the couple as they set themselves to rights. 

 

In an instant, the princess was angry: it wasn't fair. This whole situation was entirely unfair to her, having to live her fantasies through somebody else even now as a married woman. The royal reached for Elena's wrist and pulled her away from the crevice where she had been watching.

 

"What?" she whispered, following her friend back towards the entrance "What is wrong, Sophie?"

 

Her green eyes were filling with tears as she mulled over the circumstances of her position; what could she say? She couldn't tell Elena the truth about the intimate side of her marriage- it was too great a risk to their countries alliance, not to mention probable cause for getting herself murdered at the hands of her husband.

 

"I'm upset" she stated, wiping her tears "It was not like that for me last night, Lena. I suppose jealousy has gotten the best of me... it is one of the seven deadly sins after all."

 

Elena gave her a smile and gentle hug. "Right after lust, I believe" she teased "It's alright to feel envy, princess. Remember what we told you? It is not enjoyable right away- you and your husband must learn each other's bodies, you must work together to find pleasure and it will take time. Perhaps more time considering your husband's... condition. But that does not mean it is impossible, just complicated. You must be patient"

 

"That is what his brother told me last night" she muttered, reaching the entrance of the passageway.

 

The women climbed back into the hallway and embraced one last time before Elena had to return to her quarters before somebody noticed her missing; it was almost first light. First light? Oh no... What if he was awake when she returned? Perhaps she could just return to her old room and say she was uncomfortable- no, that wouldn't work. Ivar had said he wanted her with him from now on. And why would she leave without Theresa or putting on her robe?

 

The princess tiptoed to her husband's bedroom and her heart dropped to her feet as she saw the glow of light peeking out from underneath the door. Ivar was awake and no doubt furious with her for leaving. Sophia took a deep breath and turned the knob, entering the illuminated room in full view of her now conscious maid and her husband.

 

"Where have you been wife?" he murmured, one hand stroking the knife at his bedside "I reached for you in the night but you were no longer next to me. I then woke your maid to ask where you had gone but she, herself, could not give me a real answer. So now I ask you; where did you go and more importantly- who were you with?"

 

Sophia stared at the knife as she weighed her options; she could lie and risk her husband finding out that she had not been honest, she could admit that she had gone with Elena although Theresa would probably drag her by the hair to the chapel and force her pray for forgiveness. Either way, she would lose one of them.

 

"ANSWER ME!!!" he shouted, causing his new wife to flinch.

 

Again the brunette looked back and forth between her maid and her husband, undecided and confused. Ivar saw her hesitance and ordered Theresa from the room; he didn't want her maid assisting in her lies.

 

"I will tell you, I will tell you everything on just one condition" she promised, once Theresa had gone "Whatever kind of betrayal you have imagined, it did not take place and I would never embarrass you in such a way. But I will only tell you where I went if you promise not to tell anybody; not my maids, not my family, not your men- not even your brothers."

 

"And why should I make you this promise, wife? After you have betrayed me?"

 

"I didn't betray you, the fact that I have not told anybody about last night has proven that. Now, even you still decide to kill me, will you at least promise upon my Lord Jesus Christ and all of your Gods that you will not tell a soul where I have been?"

 

The Viking rubbed his face in irritation. "Yes, yes I swear- now where did you go? And why are you blushing?"

 

The princess covered her cheeks with her hands and stared at the duvet, now incapable of looking her husband in the eye as she recalled all of the times she had snuck away with Elena to explore the tunnels and spy on unsuspecting copulating couples. Her husband was not a Christian, but surely even he would be appalled by her actions- her desire, even. How she longed to watch these couple come together in an immoral and primal fashion, how she desired to be taken in the same way, how her body seemed to yearn for the intimate touch of another.

 

"Do- do you remember how I told you that I learned quite a lot about the marital act from my maids?"

 

Ivar nodded, wondering in which direction she was taking him and how he was going to swing his axe.

 

"Well, one of my maids- whom I shall not name" she stated firmly "Has been a bit more... eager- or informative, shall I say. The mechanics of...sex have been told to me by my mother and Theresa but the more, enjoyable side has been shown to me by others. If you understand me, husband"

 

"So you went to have sex with your maid?" he growled.

 

Sophia's horror caused her to take a step backward. "Good Lord, no! Elena has been sneaking me through the secret tunnels underground so that we may watch other couples have sex!"

 

Ivar's eyebrows almost reach Valhalla in his surprise and his bride's hands covered her mouth in horror; he was definitely going to kill her now. He would kill her, then behead her body and then tell all of the Spanish court what a harlot she truly was. 

 

"You have been sneaking off to spy on others?" he mused "How long has this been happening?"

 

"Since I had my first blood" she admitted, hiding her eyes in her hands.

 

Really? His pure, Christian wife had been peeping on others for years? What kind of things had she seen during her time in these passageways? And what about it made her keep going back, despite the desire for a sexual 'education'?

 

The Viking began laughing hysterically. "That is why you slipped away? Why did you not simply tell me? I would have allowed it, you know..."

 

Allowed it? The princess could think of no other man who would approve of her actions. "You mean you would have supported this? You would have allowed me, your wife, to watch others indulge in pleasure? To ruin the sanctity of an action between a married couple?"

 

"Sex is different in the North, wife" he informed her, sounding bored "When we raid, multiple men will take women in the same room without a care for who is or isn't watching. Men and wives may have sex all over their land and nobody cares because it is a natural process. I myself have hidden in the dirt a time or two to watch for my own pleasure."

 

"But you do not mind that it is something that I enjoy? You don't find me depraved or sick-?"

 

Ivar held up a hand to silence the princess, then beckoned her closer. "I am going to tell you a secret, Sophia. And this is something that YOU can't tell your family or you priests or you fellow Christians: where I come from, a sexual woman is a positive thing. When a Viking is looking for a wife, he wants one who will bear him many children, a woman who is strong and can work, a woman who desires to ride her man and find her pleasure-"

 

"Ride him?" she whispered, her eyes growing wide "Like an animal?"

 

He nodded and grinned like Loki. "Many women do it and many men prefer it; a woman who take charge and owns her pleasure, rather than waiting for a man..."

 

Sophia stared into her husband's eyes and imagined it, lighting a fire within her core.

 

Her Northman on his back with his hands holding onto the headboard, gazing up at his wife as she rode him like a bull. Perhaps his hands would stroke her skin, caressing her curves and playing with her body as he learned what she enjoyed.

 

"What are thinking about?" he murmured, reaching for her hand.

 

Once again Sophia blushed and she struggled to look her husband in the eye. "What you said, about riding a man. I- I imagine what that would be like, how it would feel... how you would touch me-"

 

"I cannot give you that, woman" Ivar growled in frustration, letting her hand go.

 

How many times were they going to have to go through this?

 

"I know that!" she insisted, reaching out for him again "But, still I imagine it. Are you not pleased with this knowledge? I was told that men find delight in the thought of their ladies dreaming of them... I- I apologize if I've offended you, Ivar"

 

He shook his head. "You haven't offended me, princess. I just... fuck! I hate that my body refuses to cooperate with my mind. I want that from you- with you, but it is impossible. And it is unfair to you that you are stuck with a cripple, married to a man that will never be able to give you children"

 

Sophia heard his words, but she didn't believe them. Her husband was a young man, a young man who had already overcome the obstacle of his legs- surely his mind could overcome his uncooperative loins as well!

 

"Husband, I know you do not enjoy talking about it but- as you once told me; without fear of punishment or ridicule, have you ever tried? How many women have you tried with? Did you feel anything at all?"

 

The Viking rolled his eyes and fell back against the pillows, readjusting his legs. "Of course, I have tried! I tried with a woman well versed in the 'pleasures of the flesh' as you Christians call it, and nothing happened. I tried and tried all night and it made no difference at all; I even had bruises on my hips from trying so hard and yet I felt nothing! My cock refused to cooperate"

 

Something softened inside of the cripple as he admitted this to his wife; these last two nights he had been more honest with her than he had ever been with anybody and she had yet to treat him any differently. If anything, she seemed to be warming up to him now. Ivar took the chance to look at his wife, assuming that he would find pity or mockery in her eyes- yet he found none. Sophia looked pensive as if trying to solve a riddle; as if he was a riddle that she was attempting to pick apart and find the answer to.

 

"Stop looking at me like that, wife" he snarled "And come back to bed. I am cold and we must be up in a few, short hours"

 

Sophia said nothing in response, merely climbing into bed next to her husband- only this time wrapping her arms around him.

 

"What are you doing, woman?" he huffed, squirming in her hold.

 

"Trying to find an exceptional place to stick a knife, husband" she responded, bringing him closer "What do you think? I am holding you close to me; I find your presence and your body comforting"

 

Even with his useless legs? "Shut up and go to sleep. And if I find you tolerable I will tell you another story about my Gods tomorrow before we rest"

 

The princess said nothing in response, the cogs in her mind turning as she considered how she would go about proving her husband wrong. She would have to seduce him, carefully so as not to scare him off, but deliberately- his jealous streak obvious when she returned from the passageways with Elena. Ivar would have to know that her desire was entirely for him and he would have to seize the opportunity when she presented it to him. It would take much planning and far more knowledge than the princess had, knowledge that her maids would have to provide and assist her with.

 

Fortunately, most of them would be awake now as the morning's first light had already reached over the horizon. The princess waited until her husband's breathing had labored into a comfortable rhythm before she slipped out of bed once more, this time leaving her husband a note before reaching for her robe and disappearing into the hallways of the castle.

*

When Ivar awoke at midday, his wife was once again nowhere to be seen. In irritation, his fist hit the pillow and revealed a piece of paper with his wife's handwriting on it- for the first time, Ivar was infuriated with the fact that he could not read. He would need a slave to teach him...

 

"Slave-servant!!!" he bellowed.

 

In seconds, a timid looking man poked his head in the door. "My-my lord Ivar, sir?"

 

"What does this say?" he questioned, waving the note towards him.

 

The servant slowly stepped into the room and reached for the paper. 

 

'To my dear husband, I apologize if I am not yet back by the time you wake, however as princess there are still pressing matters for me attend to. If I do not see you for luncheon or dinner, I look forward to seeing once again tonight, though hopefully we shall be in bed together. Regards, your Wife' 

 

Although he tried to hide it, a smile danced on the corners of the Viking's lips as he snatched the note back and dismissed the servant. He couldn't wait until tonight...


	4. Cuatro

All day Ivar had been straining to catch a glimpse of his wife as he crawled throughout the castle. In between meetings with his men and lunch with his brothers, he'd inquired to every servant that passed as to where Sophia might be. Yet he was met with a mix of 'I don't know' and foreign mumbling, no doubt insisting that they didn't speak the common language. Although the Viking had yet to learn any Spanish, he knew when he was being evaded. And considering that they were servants, his wife had no doubt encouraged them to play along with her game- waiting until tonight. Ivar felt a mix of anticipation and dread flowing through his veins as the day wore on and he considered what Sophia had planned. Was she going to invite him into the passageways with her? What would they watch and discover as a couple? Would that lead to deeper, more depraved secrets between the two of them and bind their marriage into an even stronger alliance? Or would this evening head into a completely different direction? Would Sophia broach the idea of sex with him again? Would she ask more embarrassing questions and insist on 'trying' once more? It broke Ivar to deny his wife, even more than it tortured him to deny himself- but how could he make Sophia understand? She had done so much for him, he didn't want to disappoint her, didn't want to raise her hopes only to watch them crash and burn.

 

"For a newlywed, you are looking remarkably glum," Hvitserk remarked, forking another piece of chicken into his mouth.

 

Ivar scowled. "Go to Hell!"

 

The cripple reached for the flagon and poured himself another glass of wine to wash down the insult. 

 

"It was merely an observation, brother" he replied, chewing, "I thought you would be happy with your new bride."

 

"I am happy with her. However, there are matters of matrimony that you could not possibly understand until you decide to take the step yourself. Women, they... they claw and scratch at you until they are under your skin and burying themselves even deeper. Sinking their nails into you like anchors on a boat and tugging at you relentlessly until they get what they want- it is maddening!!!"

 

The middle brother grinned but said nothing, picking up on the euphemisms slipping past Ivar's lips.

 

Ubbe smiled as well, taking a more delicate route. "Perhaps, as a fellow married man, I might be able to offer you some advice, little brother. What exactly is the problem? And Hvitserk cover your ears"

 

He stopped mid-bite with yet another piece of chicken hanging out of his mouth before he frowned. "Why?"

 

"Because I am the eldest and I said so"

 

"Bjorn is the eldest" he snapped, correcting Ubbe "And why shouldn't I hear what you are going to say next? I may not be married but we have all had Margarethe and probably many slaves together before- not to mention that I may also want to get married soon and I could learn quite a bit from your...experience?"

 

The oldest Rangarsson snickered and shrugged, looking at Ivar for confirmation. "Do you mind? He might actually learn a thing or two from how we manage our women"

 

"I don't care" he admitted, his blue eyes shiny with unshed tears "I already know that you are aware of my inability to satisfy a woman so how much worse could this conversation get?"

 

Hvitserk ignored his previous statement and took a swig of ale. "First, why don't you answer Ubbe's question? Aside from the obvious 'difficulties' that you face behind closed doors, what exactly is the problem?"

 

"The princess wants to have sex with me, she admitted as much last night" he huffed, pushing his plate away.

 

Both brothers looked at each other in confusion; one, why exactly was the princess so eager to lie with their crippled brother? And most importantly, how was her desire a problem?

 

"Your wife wants to lie with you... but what exactly is the issue?" Hvitserk inquired "That is usually a good thing-"

 

Ivar nodded. "Yes it usually is, but how exactly is that a good thing when I am completely unable to satisfy her, you idiot?!?"

 

"Did it go that badly on your wedding night?" Ubbe probed "I know she was bleeding and crying when she left, but I can't imagine-"

 

"We did not lie together. The princess took my fingers to make herself bleed but we have never had sex, that is: I have never been inside my wife" he confessed, awaiting ridicule.

 

Although he would not admit it, Ubbe was impressed; for all of his experience, he had genuinely believed that his brother and the princess had consummated their marriage. And if he had been fooled, then he had no doubt that both the Cardinal and her maid had believed it as well. They were safe with that deceit, for now- but rumors would soon spread. Why was the princess not pregnant yet? Ivar's impotence was already a common line of gossip, so what would happen when the court and the people put two and two together? Ubbe had to help his brother and quickly if the alliance between their two countries was to hold fast.

 

"Have you even tried? I mean with the princess?" Hvitserk queried "By now her virginal pain must have subsided, I'm sure if you-"

 

"I tried that once and we all know how that turned out" Ivar snapped.

 

Ubbe threw up his hands in mock defeat. "You are absolutely right, little brother: there is no hope for you whatsoever. Everybody knows that if you try something once for the first time and you are no good at it, then there is no point in trying again. We all know that you woke up one morning and were an excellent marksman, obviously, you were born with a hand for the sword and your chariot- clearly, that took no practice whatsoever. Of course, why waste any more time trying to please your wife..."

 

"Combat takes practice!" the cripple argued "Pleasing a woman-"

 

"Just happens overnight?" Hvitserk interrupted, taking another bite of chicken "Every man must learn how to please a woman, that is the fun part; discovering what makes a woman desire you, pushing her limits and getting her to beg... Figure that out before anything else, and then worry about your prick"

 

Ivar looked back and forth between his brothers in confusion. "But how can I please her if neither my legs or my cock work?!?"

 

"Your fingers do" Hvitserk pointed out "As does your mouth. If you can learn to please a woman with your mouth and tongue, I promise you: you will bring that princess to her knees as if she was praising her God. Just make sure that your arms there to keep her up; a falling and climaxing woman make for a dangerous combination"

 

So that was what he had been doing to Margarethe in the forest that day... 

 

"What do I do? How exactly do I please her with my mouth?"

 

The middle brother was about to speak up when Ubbe interrupted him. "Let her tell you that. Not all women are the same and you will need to discover exactly what it is that your wife enjoys, without the advice from your over experienced brothers buzzing around in your head like insistent bees"

 

But surely they would tell him something? He could at least use some direction.

 

"Please," he begged "Just tell me a little bit, some general idea as to what women enjoy"

 

Ubbe sighed and rubbed his temples in exasperation. "Alright, fine. First of all, when using your mouth: NEVER use teeth, this also goes for her if she decides to pleasure you as well. Secondly, be gentle: women are sensitive and too much attention to one space can become too much for them."

 

Yes, Ivar remembered how Sophia had pushed his hand away when he tried to continue rubbing the spot she had told him about. Perhaps, he should be gentler and more careful next time.

 

"Use your tongue, like I said" Hvitserk offered "There is a small bump near a woman's sex that is extremely sensitive to touch. Just move your tongue around a bit and see what she likes best- then you continue doing it. Oh and use fingers if you can"

 

Fingers and his mouth? At the same time?!? How was he supposed to manage that without his legs to support himself?

 

"Yes," his brother agreed "While your tongue is moving, push one finger in her at a time- and don't worry about filling her too much, she will tell you if she cannot take it."

 

"But, what if I cannot use my mouth at the same time as my hand? Then what?"

 

Ubbe shrugged. "Just use your fingers then. And use your thumb to rub against the spot we told you about. That should keep her satisfied and prevent the 'tugging' at you, if at least for a while"

 

"And- and when that is no longer enough for her? Then what? When she decides she wants to have children? How will-"

 

"Focus on one thing at a time, brother" the elder commanded "Once you have mastered pleasing your woman, then you can free to worry about your cock. For now, just do as we have told you."

 

Hvitserk smirked. "And in return, perhaps you might talk to your wife about sharing her maids with us."

 

"The princess would rip off your arms and beat me with them if I snuck you into her maid's rooms. You heard what she said to Finehair and what happened to his man when he got too close" Ivar reminded him.

 

"But what if they were willing?" he pressed "Your wife sounds like an open-minded and sexually alert woman, surely she wouldn't mind it if a few of her ladies desired to partake in some Northern 'exploration'?"

 

Sophia probably wouldn't mind, but the youngest didn't want to press his fortune. "I will ask her and see how she feels about it. But hold off on YOUR Spanish 'exploration' until I hear from her... we don't need another cockless brother crawling about."

 

Both Ubbe and Hvitserk began laughing at Ivar's pun. If he was comfortable enough to poke fun at himself, some of his performance anxiety must have eased with his brother's help and they could only pray their advice would work.

 

*

 

Ivar was determinedly dragging himself toward his wife's old room, his stomach now full and his mind focused on his upcoming task. At dinner with his men, Theresa had informed him that his wife had completed her tasks for the day and was now in her room waiting for him to call her to bed. But that had been almost an hour ago and the youngest Ragnarsson was not going to call her like a pet and invite her into his territory- no, he was going to go to her. The uncertainty was causing his already tired arms to shake but he remained firm in his resolve; he was going to find a way to please his wife tonight if it was the last thing that he did.

 

Coming upon Sophia's door, something in the Viking gave him pause and he decided to knock first- albeit very loudly. Seconds later, the door opened a crack to reveal an unfamiliar woman dressed in servants garb.

 

"Yes, my Lord Ivar?"

 

He scowled. "I wish to see my wife, now let me in"

 

Elena stepped to the side and allowed Ivar to slide in before she closed the door with a smirk. 

 

"Princess? Your husband is here; he wishes to speak with you" the maid announced, walking towards the linen partition that separated her from the rest of the room.

 

Ivar didn't know what to do from here so he just waited, he was on his wife's turf after all. Perhaps she was changing or seeing to some womanly business behind the screen; he could be patient and respect her privacy.

 

"Yes, husband?" Sophie called out "You may approach me if you wish"

 

He crawled toward the sound of his wife's voice and prepared himself for what he may see, but even then Ivar felt his elbows about to give out when he looked up. There was his wife, soaking wet and sitting upright in a copper tub. Even from his distance, Ivar could see the small droplets of water clinging to her eyelashes as she blinked.

 

"Yes, Ivar? Did you need something?" she inquired, leaning back.

 

The Viking couldn't string a coherent thought together as he stared at his wife, observing how the tips of her long hair floated on the surface of the water and obscured his view of her chest. The angle of his body on the ground made it almost impossible for him to view anything else, though he longed to see the rest of her.

 

"Head back, princess" her maid instructed, rubbing some soap in between her fingers and working up a lather.

 

Ivar was still as he watched Sophia rise up in the water and tilt her head back, allowing her servant to wash her hair and giving him a peek at her rosy nipples just breaking the surface of the water. The strain of the princess's neck caused her to take deep and shallow breaths, opening up her throat and causing her perky breasts to rise and fall. More than ever, the cripple believed in the magic of the Gods: for this was definitely sorcery...

 

"Wife!" he growled, more to himself than her "I must speak with you on an important matter!"

 

She nodded but kept her eyes closed as Elena massaged her scalp. "Then speak, husband. I am listening"

 

And he was watching... "My brother, Hvitserk asked a question today when we spoke of women and I thought I should ask you for your opinion before I gave him an answer. You see, he asked if he, or any other of my men, wished to enjoy the company of your maids or any other servants- would it be allowed? Could they spend time with your Spanish women?"

 

"They are my servants, not my slaves" she replied, now leaning forward so Elena could rinse her hair "If one of my women desires the company of your men, then I shall not stop her. My only condition is that she consents to whatever it is that your men desire of her- and keep in mind, I will ALWAYS take the word of my women over the word of one of your men. And, thank you"

 

The princess tossed her hair back and leaned back against the tub, her wild tresses now framing her face and chest.

 

Ivar gulped. "For what?"

 

"For asking me before making a decision" she replied, placing her hands on the side of the tub "I appreciate the fact that you want to take my opinions into account"

 

He nodded and averted his eyes in embarrassment; was he supposed to leave now? They were married so couldn't he stay? But... why should he stay? Other than to gawk at his bathing wife?

 

"You, woman- what is your name?" he barked, attempting to gain control of himself.

 

She smiled. "I am Elena, my Lord"

 

"So you're the one..." he mumbled, "Alright, Elena; please go to my room and prepare the bed so that my wife and I may sleep."

 

Sophia frowned at her husband. "But I haven't yet finished my bath and I-"

 

"I will help you finish," he insisted, getting on his knees and scooting towards her "Elena, leave my wife and me"

 

The servant nodded, a smile dancing on her lips; Elena rose up from her stool and dried her hands.

 

"Very well, my Lord" she replied before turning to her mistress "¿Ves, Sophie? Sólo unosmomentos y ya tienes a tu hombre del Norte de rodillas para ti ..." 

 

Although he didn't speak Spanish, the Viking did catch the informal version of his wife's name and could only conclude that this 'Elena' was not only his wife's maid, they must also be quite close; at least, close enough to go sneaking through secret tunnels to watch people have sex.

 

The door to Sophia's room closed and Ivar reached for the soap, first cleaning his own hands before even attempting to touch his wife's body.

 

"You needn't scrub so hard," she told him "You'll hurt yourself"

 

Ivar shrugged and worked the soap under his nails. "I am used pain"

 

"Is that from the fighting, your training as a Viking? Or is it because of your legs?"

 

He dipped his hands into the bathwater to rinse them and once again shrugged. "Both. But my legs are not so bad now as they were when I was a child. My mother told me I would cry out for many hours and would not sleep for the pain was so bad, that was until a man called Harbard took some of my pain into himself. Now I can manage enough to move about"

 

With a gentler touch than he used on himself, Ivar began soaping up his wife's arm and hand. The simple contact caused goosebumps to rise up from Sophia's skin as her husband drew little circles in the lather as he bathed her.

 

"Your skin is unlike anything I have ever seen" he murmured, working his way up to her neck "It is like sun-kissed gold"

 

Sophia blushed at the compliment and brought her now clean arm to her chest. "You do not find it odd? Your people are so fair..." 

 

Ivar shook his head and shifted himself so that he was now behind his wife. "It is beautiful, so shiny and rich. Lean forward, wife"

 

The princess hugged her knees so that he might soap up her back, her husband's deft fingers grazing her tailbone with his gentle strokes. She shivered, an involuntary moan reaching her lips when Ivar put his hands on her shoulders to bring her back against the edge of the tub. Sophia did her best to cover the sound with humming, doing her best to distract herself from the touch of her husband as he washed her.

 

"What is that song?" he inquired, now washing her other arm.

 

Should she tell him? "It is a hymn from the Book of Samuel"

 

"What is it about?" he asked, now rinsing his wife's arm.

 

"King David" she replied, carefully choosing her words "After defeating the giant Goliath-"

 

Ivar snickered. "You have giants in your beliefs, as well?"

 

"Giants and the Nephilim" she responded, trying to keep her voice even "After David defeated Goliath he became king and one night while roaming the halls of his palace he looked out and saw Bathsheba on the roof. He was overcome with lust and took her to his bed, despite the fact that she was already a married woman"

 

The Viking rolled up sleeves and reached for the soap once more. "What was she doing that drove him so mad with desire?"

 

"Bathing..." she admitted, casting her eyes down towards the water.

 

His ministrations stopped and time seemed to snap as Ivar put the pieces of her game together; Sophia had played him so well, the same way Athelstan's son had played him at chess. He was simply a piece in her game of lust; how she had avoided him most of last night and all of today, building up his impatience and then overwhelming him with availability. It was like the Northerners of the west, how they would starve their dogs days before a hunt only to let them loose and tear apart the prey which they so keenly hunted for. Is that what the princess wanted from him? Did she want to starve him of touch and affection only to allow him free reign over her body? Would she allow him to devour her and tear her to pieces in his drive to conquer? A warmth pooled in between in legs and Ivar felt the threads of control being tightened in its wake.

 

"You did this on purpose" he observed, raising an eyebrow "Ignoring me all day, knowing I would come looking for you and find you here, in your room- on your territory and openly bathing for me to see"

 

Sophia shuddered, whether it was in fear or arousal she was not sure- lest it be some kind of fatal mixture of both. Her husband was many things but stupid clearly was not one of them, and now he was insulted. Ivar moved to the front of the tub so that he could face his wife, use his ice blue eyes to bore into her soul and see the truth of her deceit.

 

"You wanted me to lose control" he murmured, reaching into the water for her foot "You wanted me to react like some beast and take you like an animal, like one of those men that you watch in your passageways"

 

Was he angry? Or was he aroused? The princess couldn't tell; her husband touch was gentle, yet firm as he washed her feet, keeping his eyes locked on hers. Ivar was still, his vibrating energy seeping out of his pores as he stared at his wife like a wolf, eyeing its prey.

 

"It is not a good thing for me to lose control, Sophia" he informed her "Haven't you heard the stories? I took an ax to a young boy's head because he would not play with me. I tried to kill a slave because I could not lie with her. I murdered my own brother in cold blood because he insulted me. I am not a man who enjoys being pushed"

 

Sophia's breaths were coming quickly as she watched Ivar's hand reach into the water. "It- it seems like you do. When it is a- huh! A positive thing"

 

His fingers danced up her calves and swirled around her thigh, less than an inch away from where she wanted them. The Viking scooted closer to her side, his soapy hand reaching for her breasts and caressing them gently. Sophia sighed and her head lolled backward, her whole body going lax as she surrendered herself to her Northman's movements. Ivar took advantage of her new position and slid his fingers toward his wife's now open legs.

 

"Ah, Ivar!" she moaned, her spine straightening in shock and pleasure.

 

He growled and tightened his hold on her breast, massaging the skin while his fingers rubbed delicately up and down her folds.

 

"How does it feel to be played with, princess? To be manipulated? How do you process what is happening to your body when you can't even think straight?"

 

Sophia couldn't answer him, her mind was so overwhelmed by the sensations of his hands on her. This was what she had been craving for years; this desire, this intimacy, this touch, this fulfillment- she didn't ever want it to end. She wanted more, she wanted to feel whole- she wanted him inside of her.

 

"Ah, ah- Dios! Ivar, por favor!" she begged, rotating her hips.

 

He snickered. "Does that mean 'please', wife? Are you begging now?"

 

She nodded and gripped the sides of the tub when her husband's hand reached even lower, where it had been not two nights ago- but this time she was ready, this time she wanted it.

 

"I have been educated as well, wife" he hissed, his dry hand now reaching for her throat "How to please a woman with just your hands. To use your thumb to torment her while your fingers are inside of her"

 

"Yes, yes, Ivar- please!" she moaned, basking in the feeling of being so controlled, so undone by this pleasure. 

 

He did as she asked, sliding two fingers into her while holding tight to her throat; he didn't squeeze, merely held her there, reminding her of who was in charge as of this moment.

 

Sophia cried out in delight, not giving a thought as to who could hear her or what they would think. Ivar kept his two fingers where they were, not yet confident in his movement but bold enough to glide his thumb back and forth over the sensitive spot he had touched on their wedding night. His wife screamed and her back arched, spilling water over the side of the tub and soaking her husband in her ecstasy- but Ivar didn't care, he was too focused on his task at hand.

 

"Mierda! Ah, oh Dios.... Ivar" 

 

She was close, close to what she wasn't sure. It felt like what she had done to herself in the bath many times, but this was not the same; it was so much more intense, so involved, so violent that she couldn't grasp what was happening to her body. She felt her insides tightening around her husband's fingers, attempting to lock him in place as she reached her peak... and then there was nothing.

 

In an instant her husband was gone; his hands from her body had disappeared and the bliss that she had been experiencing was torn away from her. She felt like one of the angels cast out of the Heaven; nothing but pure bliss and suddenly everything was ripped from her as she fell back towards Earth.

 

"Gilipollas!" she snapped, splashing her husband with water "Why the hell did you stop?!? I was close!"

 

Ivar grinned at her like the Devil himself, not caring that he was now soaked to the bone. "And how does it feel, woman? Being manipulated without the choice of control? Having somebody else tell you how YOUR body should react? It is horrible, is it not?!"

 

Blind rage overtook the princess and she slapped him across the face. "¡Salí! ¡Fuera de tu maldito bastardo! ¡No eres un buen hijo de puta, te quemarás en el infierno por lo que has hecho!"

 

Ivar didn't speak Spanish, but he needed no translation as to what that meant. The Viking dragged his soaking wet body to the princess's door and crawled back to his room, all the while the angry voice of the princess echoing throughout the castle as she threw things. It didn't matter to him; let her be angry, let her see how it feels to be exploited and used. 

 

The Viking came upon his room and stripped down out of his wet clothes, preparing for bed when he realizing the pain below his hips was not from crawling about but from his swollen cock. There it was jutting out from between his thighs; angry, red and leaking- no doubt awaken by the same means as his wife.

 

Ivar did his best to ignore that fact as he climbed into bed, alone and willed his uncooperative body to sleep.


	5. Cinco

It had been two days since the fiasco in the tub, yet Ivar saw no signs of his wife's anger stopping. From the moment he had left her room the princess had been in an almost uncontrollable state of rage- enough that even the Viking himself, took pause. Sophia shouted and screamed at anybody who dared come near, no matter the intent; it was as if her husband's actions had unleashed some kind of a beast. Even from his room, the Viking could hear the sound of his wife shouting and things being thrown about. A part of him longed to go to her and apologize for what he had done, but what would he say? What could he do? He wasn't like his brothers; he couldn't run away if she threw something at him, he couldn't walk to her and hold her down until she calmed, and he certainly couldn't fuck her like she so blatantly desired.

 

Ivar continued cleaning his ax from his place on the bed, the space now feeling ridiculously large without his wife filling the other half. Even without sex, the Viking still longed to have his wife beside him again, he longed to cradle her while she slept and tell her more stories of the Gods while she relaxed in his hold. 

 

"My Lord Ivar?" a knock sounded from outside of his door "The king requests your presence at once"

 

The Viking rolled his eyes. "Tell King Finehair that if he wishes to speak with me, he can get up off his ass and-"

 

"Not your king, my Lord. But our king, THE king, your father in law; the king of Hispania. He wishes to see you in his private chambers"

 

Why would Sophia's father want to see him? He had scarcely spoken to the man since he had landed here, had barely looked at him or breathed his name; what could he possibly want? Unless... unless he had somehow found out about Sophia. Did he know that they hadn't truly consummated their marriage? Had Sophia told her father something terrible about him to have him punished? Was he going to try and kill him?

 

"My Lord?" the servant called out once more.

 

It was best to play it calm, as his father had when he had been captured by King Ecgbert's men; do not fight, do not resist, do not give them a reason to hurt you. He could stay calm, he could be rational and deal with the king in a respectful manner, without showing his fear.

 

"Yes, yes I am coming" he replied, sliding down to the floor.

 

Thousands of scenarios ran through the cripple's head as he crawled towards his fate, wondering how his death was going to happen and what the repercussions would be. If it was slow and he was tortured, his brothers might rally enough men to avenge him. If it was quick and justified, then only the Gods knew what would happen...

 

"Just this way, my Lord" the servant directed, sounding deliberately neutral.

 

At that moment, the sound of something crashing came from overhead and Ivar flinched, stopping in his tracks when he heard the sound of his wife screaming in Spanish.

 

"Is the princess still angry?"

 

The servant nodded, with hooded eyes. "Yes, my Lord; extremely so. Now we must move along, the King does not like to be kept waiting... much like his daughter."

 

The last part of the man's statement was uttered so quietly, the Viking could have sworn he imagined it. A part of him wanted to lash out and scream in humiliation, though the better part knew how much worse it would make him look. He had to play this carefully or he would give away everything he and his bride had worked so hard to conceal.

 

They soon came upon a large door that required some effort by the servant to open, allowing the Viking to crawl towards what might be his final resting place. Ivar looked up from the floor and saw his father-in-law writing at a desk, flanked by his own personal guards. With them present, it would be difficult if he had to defend himself. He might be able to kill the king if it came to it, but his crippled body would not be able to withstand the will of three grown men, much less two soldiers trained to fight to the death in order to protect their king.

 

"I know I am the King of Hispania, but there is no need for you to grovel on the floor" he stated "Come, sit up in that chair next to me"

 

He made careful, deliberate movements so as not to alarm the guards as he climbed up to sit across from his father in law. Despite his usual bravery, the youngest Ragnarsson felt small and vulnerable next to his wife's father. It was similar to how he had felt with Ragnar; a cripple in the shadow of a great man, a king that could order him with a snap of his fingers, that could raise his confidence or bruise his ego with one word. It was unnerving, to say the least.

 

"Why do you stare at me, so?" the king inquired, still not looking up from his papers.

 

Ivar scrambled for an explanation. "Forgive me your highestness Majesty, I just- I see my wife's features in your face."

 

And it was the truth; while Sophia was fortunate to have earned her mother's plump lips and slender nose, the rest was all her father- the bright green eyes, the high cheekbones, the strong brows and piercing gaze... she herself would make a stunning queen one day.

 

The king chuckled. "Yes, that is true. And I apologize to her every day because of it."

 

A laugh escaped the Viking's lips before he could stop it, though the king did not seem offended. In fact, a bit of tension seemed to slip from his shoulders the longer the two men sat in each other's company.

 

"And you needn't call me 'Your Highness Majesty', or whatever form of it that you were trying to work your tongue around. When it is just you and I, or just the family; you may call me Father- when we are in court, in public or it is a formal occasion then 'Your Highness' will do just fine."

 

Ivar nodded, his hands still trembling at the thought of why he was really here.

 

"Did you know that you have four brothers in law?" the Spaniard asked in a conversational tone "You only met Juan momentarily at the wedding, and he is the youngest so you may not remember him, but there are three others. Diego is the oldest, also the bravest and the boldest- he is currently commanding the largest part of my army in the southern parts of our country to run off the invading Moors. Adolfo is the second oldest; he is reliable when it counts but he is easily distracted by women and money; hence why he is currently assigned to the workings of a monastery not too far from here"

 

The cripple laughed at the anecdote, wondering how Sophia's brother was fairing.

 

"Then there is Fernando, my middle son; he does not have much a hand for combat but he has a brilliant mind. A scholar in the making, the Queen says; he is fluent in six languages, studies day and night and spends the majority of his free time learning carpentry and architecture."

 

This 'Fernando' sounded like somebody he could get along with, in fact- maybe he would be willing to teach him how to read?

 

"Then came my princess- THE princess, your wife and then little Juan. He is still too young for us to see where God may direct his path as he is still too focused on causing mischief and scaring the maids. Have you ever seen a dozen screaming maids running down the castle corridors in their nightclothes? Heaven help us, where that boy got ahold of that many spiders I will never know..."

 

Again Ivar laughed; despite the distance from their lands and the foreign customs, so much of Spain sounded like back home. A family each with their respective roles, children being mischievous, and everything simple that reminded him of Kattegat. 

 

"The reason I am telling you this, son in law is that my wife has birthed five children; she carried five children in her womb for the better part of a year."

 

Where exactly was this conversation going? Was the king going to ask if Sophia was pregnant? Did he think that her moods were somehow related to a (non) pregnancy? 

 

"And if there is one thing that going through that experience five times has taught me, it is that when a woman does not get what she wants from her husband in their marital bed- there will be Hell for all to pay."

 

Ah... 

 

"I do not say this to cause you embarrassment," the king reassured "I have heard of your... difficulties. And I understand that things will not be the same for the two of you, but all I ask is that you at least do your best to try and calm my daughter down. If she is anything like her mother, she will be smashing windows and tearing at your armor in a few hours if you do not do something to sate her. I know the Bible speaks of temperance and not giving into the desires of the flesh, however, us Spanish are hot-blooded people and once we are married, well- Christ did say that they are to become one flesh."

 

Ivar's cheeks were hot with humiliation: not only did the king know of his impotence, but he was now telling him to try to find a way around it and fuck his wife into a state of serenity.

 

"I understand, your- uh, Father" he responded, doing his best not to stutter "I- I will try my best to um, calm my wife. I just, I am not sure how to approach her; what if she throws a vase at my head? I cannot run away"

 

The king chortled. "Oh, I can help you with that! I am not only the king but I am also her father. Why don't you join us for dinner? Not in the court, but a simple family dinner with your brothers as well; all of us at the table getting to know one another better."

 

"And if your daughter tries to stab me with a dinner knife?" the Viking squeaked.

 

Again the king laughed. "No knives tonight, I promise! We shall have a soup of some sort. Go get yourself ready for this evening and invite your bothers along. Perhaps some rugged warriors like yourselves will encourage Fernando to get his nose out of the books for awhile and onto a battlefield..."

 

Ivar made no promises to that end but agreed to join his in-laws for dinner: at least if Sophia tried to impale him with her dinnerware, Ubbe could run out carrying him on his back.

 

*

 

There were eight places at the table though only seven were currently occupied; the King and Queen each sat at the end, respectively while Ubbe, Hvitserk, and Fernando shared a side to themselves. Sophia's elder brother barely glanced away from his book as everybody made conversation; Ubbe with the king about battle strategy, Hvitserk smiling at the queen and complimenting all that her lands had to offer, and little Juan with Ivar- who refused to be quiet about his legs. At least HIS brothers were being on their best behavior... but where was his wife?

 

"And if I poked them with a fork would it hurt?"

 

Ivar rolled his eyes. "I would feel it, yes but it probably would not hurt- I have very little feeling in my legs"

 

"But you said that they hurt sometimes!" he accused "Can you feel and you are just lying?"

 

The Viking's fingers tightened around the length of his spoon as he cursed the moment he decided to leave his ax in his room; it would have come in handy, even if it did leave him with one less brother in law. Would the king and queen notice if they lost the small one?

 

"Thank you, Hvitserk" his mother in law replied "The tapestries are indeed many years old, aside from the ones hanging in the drawing room. Sophia and I have put those together only in the recent years."

 

"Well, if my sister in law is even half as talented as you are then I am certain that they are stunning!"

 

Ivar felt the urge to vomit. "Speaking of my wife, where is she exactly? I thought she was going to join us for dinner?"

 

"She will" the queen answered "It does take a long time to return from the main city, Ivar. You see, many years ago we were returning from a visit to our summer villa and Sophia saw the poorer classes struggling as we made our way back to the castle. And since that summer, she devotes most of her time to helping those less fortunate than the nobles and those of a higher status; it gives her something to do and it also keeps our favor with the people. The only drawback is the amount of thieves and possible kidnappers that may find their way to her on her way to and from the castle, so the carriage and her guard go a different route every single day so as to avoid detection and a possible ambush. It keeps her safe but it also makes her tardy every now and again."

 

Thieves? Kidnappers? No wife of his was going to roam the city streets where she might be killed for stepping into the wrong alley! 

 

"I can see that you are looking to stop her" the king observed, "Please, feel free to try and do so; I've tried for years but with no luck."

 

"You'll have better luck living to see the second coming of our Lord" Fernando muttered, turning a page in his book.

 

Ivar frowned, suddenly intrigued by his brother in law. "Brother- Fernando? Your father has told me that you read many books and spent most of your time studying other languages."

 

"You would be correct" he answered, still not looking up.

 

"Would you perhaps be interested in learning another language? Our language?"

 

At this, the brunette perked up in curiosity and stared at the Viking. "I am always interested in expanding my mind... but I know your people, you are traders- you never give or do anything for free. So what is it that you want in exchange?"

 

"Fernando, how dare you!" the Queen gasped in horror "It is extremely rude to make such a brash assumption!

 

"But a correct one," Ivar admitted, turning back to his brother in law "In exchange for us teaching you our beliefs and learning our language, I would like for you to teach me how to read. Not just the common language, but Spanish as well."

 

Fernando's eyebrows were raised as he thought about it, though Ubbe needed no time to think; he quickly scolded is brother in Norse without a second thought.

 

"Are you out of your fucking mind, Ivar?!? Our mother tongue is one of the only we can use against them! If they can't speak our language, then they won't know our secrets, they can't steal our battle plans or anything of value" he spit out quickly, not caring about the current company "What happens when he learns our language and then runs to the king's army to sabotage our plans?"

 

"Never fear, Ubbe: my brother would not set foot on a battlefield if his life depended on it" 

 

All in attendance turned at the sound of Sophia's voice, her Spanish lilt flavoring her Norse as she walked toward her place at the table: right in between her youngest brother and her new husband. Despite his previous feelings earlier in the evening, the cripple felt all previous emotions vanish at the sight of his wife. It was a strange realization; they had been married less than a week, yet Ivar already saw her as a fixture in his life, a stable and safe place for him to go to when he was uncertain of himself. He missed her warmth and her understanding, he missed the intimate yet innocent feel of her skin against his, but most of all he desired the peace that he found when it was just the two of them, alone in their own sacred space.

 

"This is not your first time seeing me, husband. Now stop staring!" she snapped, reaching for a piece of bread.

 

"I missed you" he admitted, sheepishly "And you look beautiful this evening"

 

Sophia scoffed. "While your flattery is appreciated, there is no need for you to lie: I am covered in mud, my hair looks like a haystack and I probably smell of horse dung."

 

"And even then, you are still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen" he complimented.

 

The princess ignored him and took a large bite out of her bread. "Is this all we are having for supper? Bread and soup? Where is the meat? Where is the fruit? How am I to recover from my exhaustive charity work if I am lightheaded with exhaustion?"

 

"Dear sister: you spend a few hours a day sitting under a shaded canopy reading Bible verses and handing out scraps. I doubt our Viking kin have much sympathy for a spoiled princess when they fight on battlefields and dine on much less than we have at our table tonight."

 

Ivar's eyebrows rose in shock, Hvitserk choked on his soup and Juan began laughing hysterically as his older siblings began to fight. Sophia threw some words back at her brother in her mother tongue, which Fernando calmly met with his own response. The Queen began shouting at all of her children in Spanish while the king tried to calm everybody down; once again, Ivar felt more at home than ever- no matter who your family was, royalty or not, siblings still fought, parents still struggled to maintain control and there were always innocent bystanders caught in the crossfire.

 

Ubbe leaned across the table to yell in his younger brother's direction. "They make us look almost civilized!"

 

Ivar laughed at his sibling's response, unaware of what was being said between his wife and her brother. Unfortunately, the Viking's laughter came at an extremely inopportune time; namely, directly after a particularly harsh insult hurled in Sophia's direction from Fernando. The princess turned to her new husband and glared at him.

 

"Are you really going to let him speak to me like that?!?" she demanded, "You are my husband and you are not even going to defend my honor?"

 

The Northman nodded, ready to agree to anything. "What? Oh, uh- yes! I will... wait, what exactly did he say?"

 

At this, all of Ivar's in-laws began laughing while his new bride fumed at him. But what was he supposed to say? He didn't speak her language, he didn't know what Fernando had said, he didn't know how to phrase the defense of his wife's honor and he certainly didn't want to make enemies with any of his family members- he already had an angry wife to deal with.

 

"I hate you! I hate you so much! I wish I had never married you! You are a terrible husband!"

 

Now he was confused... "What? Why?!? What have I done?"

 

"It's what you haven't done, you ignorant heathen!!!!" she shouted, scooting her chair back and running out of the dining hall.

 

Ivar threw his hands up in defeat and began mumbling to himself in Norse before turning to his mother-in-law.

 

"Mother Majesty, is marriage always going to be so difficult?" he asked, exasperated.

 

The queen reached for his hand and shook her head. "Of course not, my dear... it will get worse as the years go on"

 

The king choked on his wine and began babbling in Spanish as his sons began to laugh. Ubbe looked back and forth between the four of them while Hvitserk continued eating, unbothered the chaos currently surrounding him. Ivar had tried and he had failed. Giving up, the youngest Ragnarsson crawled down to the floor and headed back to his room, too tired to continue with his familial relations.

 

*

 

Ivar tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position and not succeeding; he tried holding a pillow to his chest for comfort but nothing worked- he just couldn't sleep. His mind raced with thoughts of the day and of the days previous, turning over and over again in his mind like a wagon wheel that had yet to reach its destination. 

 

He wanted his wife; he wanted her comfort, he wanted her touch and her body close to his. He wanted so much from her, yet he knew he would never get it- and why should he? What had he done to gain his wife's favor? He had failed her in the most basic sense of being a man; he couldn't consummate their marriage and he hadn't given her children. He hadn't taken a stand against King Harold when his wife had reprimanded him, he hadn't taken her feelings into consideration, when he pleasured her in the tub he had stopped for his own selfish gain, he hadn't attempted to make things right in the following days, he hadn't reached out to her, he hadn't defended her at dinner and he hadn't gone after her to apologize. By the Gods; he hadn't done anything for her!

 

He was a terrible husband, just like his wife had said... 

 

But what could he do now? If he tried to apologize, the princess would no doubt kick him out of her chambers. If he attempted to make demands on Finehair or make enemies with his brother then he would burn very valuable bridges that he would no doubt need later on. 

 

That only left one more option and he would have to work very quietly to make it work. Ivar tossed his bedcovers aside and slid to the floor, stealthily making his way out of his room and into the corridors towards his wife's chambers. He prayed to the Gods that none of his wife's maids were awake when he arrived; they'd no doubt raise the alarm and wake the princess.

 

But the Gods were smiling upon him, apparently; everything was still as Ivar entered his wife's room. It was dark, save for the moonlight casting shadows throughout the princess's chambers; in them, he saw Elena, asleep on her cot in the corner of her room and oblivious to his presence. Ivar seized the opportunity to drag himself over to his wife's bed, and quietly climb up next to her unconscious body.

 

The minimal light defined his wife's features as she slept, her resting state soothed the anger in her face and softened her profile. Ivar hoped she was having pleasant dreams or else, what he was about to do could be construed as a nightmare. The Viking lifted up the edge of the covers and slid in next to his wife, stilling and waiting for her to wake at the slight jostling of her body. With his wife still unresponsive, he slid further underneath the blankets, careful not to touch her.

 

Sophia shifted onto her back and brought her feet upwards, no doubt trying to subconsciously get away from the puffs of air coming from her husband's mouth as he attempted to calm himself. He tried to focus his thoughts on his task; Ubbe had said not to use teeth and that women were more sensitive than men. In other words, he had to be slow and gentle so as not to startle or hurt his wife. He could do that; he only wanted her to feel good.

 

Ivar lifted Sophia's nightdress to her knees and began massaging her calves in a gentle effort to wake her up.

 

"Hmm?" the princess mumbled, sleepily "What...?"

 

He pushed it even further up her thighs and scooted himself higher so that he was only mere inches away from his wife's core.

 

"Uh, oh mm. Husband, what are doing?" she grumbled, still half asleep.

 

"Giving you what you wanted, wife" the Northman replied, placing his hand on her sex.

 

Sophia cried out and reached for his arm, keeping in place- no doubt fearing that he would leave her unsatisfied just as he had done in the bath.

 

"Do not worry, wife" he whispered, pressing his hand to hers "I will not leave you again"

 

Ivar removed his hand and replaced it with his mouth, earning a shout from the princess. She reached out for the sheets beneath her and began squirming against him, eager for more stimulation and impatient. Ivar used his left arm to hold her hips in place while he allowed his tongue to roam, exploring her folds and tasting her wetness. It was a strange flavor, though not unpleasant; he could grow accustomed to it, should this mean that his wife was no longer angry with him. Or better yet, if she cried out his name like she had in the bath...

 

"What do you want?" he whispered against her skin.

 

"Ay, oh Dios... I- I want, ah! Keep doing that, what you were doing; use your tongue"

 

He did as she asked, trying to remember what Hvitserk had told him about pleasing a woman orally.

 

'There is a small bump near a woman's sex that is extremely sensitive to touch. Just move your tongue around a bit and see what she likes best- then you continue doing it. Oh, and use fingers if you can'

Fingers, yes, Sophia had liked it when he had put his fingers inside of her while she was bathing. Perhaps... The Viking tested her entrance, making sure that there was enough of the moisture she had told him about before he pushed a finger into her.

"Oh, husband! Jesus Cristo, sí! Eso se siente tan bien, tan lleno, ¡por favor no te detengas!"

If there was one thing Ivar had noticed about his wife, it was that she slipped into her mother tongue when she was either very angry or very happy... he was hoping it was currently the latter. 

"Si! Yes, Ivar...."

He added another finger alongside the first and started moving his tongue around slowly, trying to find the 'bump' his brother spoke of. But apparently his wife was one step ahead of him; the princess used one of her hands to direct her husband to where she wanted his mouth- nearly screaming when his tongue came into contact with what it had been searching for.

His wife reached for a pillow and drew it over her face to muffle the sounds of ecstasy coming from her mouth as he worked over her, bringing her closer and closer to the edge that she had dancing on for the past few days. The Viking worked his mouth even faster while wiggling his fingers back and forth, enough so that the pillow was soon not enough to stifle the moans coming from the woman above him. Not a few moments later, Ivar heard his name through the down pillow and a rhythmic tightening of his wife inners walls began clamping down on his fingers as he moved them inside of her. The princess moaned and whimpered until she was spent, pushing her husband's face away from her now oversensitive sex.

Ivar growled in disappointment when Sophia's thighs clamped together and the covers were lifted, revealing his glistening face and his now satisfied wife.

"Lord in Heaven... where did that come from?" she asked, trying to catch her breath.

The Viking used the back of his sleeve to wipe off his mouth. "I just wanted to please you, Sophia; as you have tried to hard to please me"

"But, is there anything I can do for you? I mean, surely you will let me try to please you-"

"You cannot" he interrupted, getting himself up onto his elbows "I have told you before and I will tell you, again: I cannot function as a man. And even if I could, I would not ask it of you. I did this because I wished to do it because I wanted to give you the pleasure that you deserve- not because I expected something in return. Now, I hope you will forgive for whatever it is that I have done and I leave you in peace so that you may rest"

Sophia reached out for her husband. "You will not stay? Surely, a few moments lying next to each other will not-"

"I said 'good evening', wife" he stated, already climbing down to the floor.

The princess watched him crawl towards her door, determinedly trying to get back to his own bedroom. She was so shocked, so sated, so satisfied that she couldn't bring herself to ruin this moment and point out to her husband that she had indeed felt his arousal.


	6. Seis

Theresa brushed and separated the princess's hair, divvying up the strands into intricate braids and allowing a few stray curls to hang loose. Sophia had seen several women in her husband's army sporting elaborately braided hairstyles, each giving her inspiration and a non-invasive way to embrace Ivar's culture. She hoped he would like it... she hoped he would like a lot of things.

 

"You are a million miles away, mi sol... what are you thinking about?" her maid asked, pinning another braid in place.

 

Sophia blushed. "My husband came to me last night and I am simply thinking of a way that I might repay him, without offending his 'machismo'. My husband is very sensitive in that regard, I'm afraid"

 

The maid nodded. "As I have heard... You might think of a non-intimate way in which you might repay his efforts, princess. Women are not the only ones who enjoy being spoiled with attention"

 

"But how so? I am sure that it would embarrass him if I latched onto his arm and kissed him while he tried to make battle plans with his men"

 

"True" Theresa admitted, starting on another braid "But praising him in front of his men might raise his ego a bit. And perhaps you mingling with his people and learning some of their customs might make him and his men feel more welcome- you might even convert a few!"

 

Sophia laughed, doubting the possibility. "One step at a time, Nana."

 

*

 

"We have never fought in this country before, so they will not know our battle strategy. Because of this, I think it best that we stick to tradition and use the shield wall while we advance, this will give us better stability until we know their numbers" Finehair said, taking a seat next to his brother.

 

Ubbe nodded. "I agree with you. It is best not to use our greatest strategies until we truly need them, Ivar"

 

"I am not opposed to King Harold's plan, though I think it best then we split our army in two. That way, if we are attacked from the sides or ambushed from behind- we still have the tactical advantage"

 

The men murmured amongst themselves, discussing strategy and the best way to defend themselves should their raiding go wrong. The discussion carried on for several more minutes until a shout came from outside and all of the men began standing up. Ivar reached for his ax, his hackles raised and prepared when his wife and several of her maids entered their tent.

 

"Forgive the intrusion, husband" she apologized in Norse, curtsying "My charity work was finished earlier than expected and I thought that you and your men might be in need of some respite."

 

"What kind of 'respite' did you have in mind, princess?" Halfdan inquired, eyeing up an unfamiliar maid.

 

Sophia smiled at the Norwegian. "Food, drink and the company of many women; the royal kitchen has prepared a small feast, as well as some unopened beer that had been traded some time ago. A few of my maids have volunteered to help serve the men and there are many more women from the 'outer' districts who are more than happy to entertain you. That is, should my husband agree..."

 

Every man in the tent looked at him for his answer, hoping to keep their Spanish 'gifts'.

 

"Why are you doing this, wife?" he inquired "We have not raided or fought yet, nor have we returned from a long journey. So why the celebration?"

 

"Must there be a reason to enjoy such a generous gift?" Finehair asked, chuckling.

 

Sophia grinned at him. "But of course, King Harold: you were not present at our wedding, none of your kin were. Nobody was there to take part in the joy and feasting and it seems completely unfair, seeing as how you came all of this way. And besides, it is only polite that I repay my husband for how he has 'taken care' of me these past few nights"

 

Ivar's eyes nearly popped out of his head in shock as his jaw dropped; had his wife just complimented his performance in front of the heads of his army?

 

The men roared with laughter and smiled at the youngest Ragnarsson, patting him on the back and complimenting him on his bride. Ivar could do nothing but smile in return and nod his own thanks, grateful that they were warming to his new wife.

 

"I appreciate the compliment, princess- as well as the gesture of goodwill for my people. Perhaps a bit of rest and enjoyment will do good for the men, give them a taste of what they have and what they will come back to should our raiding be successful."

 

He snapped his fingers and watched as Elena and the other maid, set down a tray of delicacies for the men at the table. Halfdan and Ubbe eyed the desserts while Hvitserk stared hungrily at Elena, opening devouring her with his eyes- though the maid did not mind, especially if her smirk and raised brow were any indication. 

 

"I shall go inform the servants and women they may come into your camp." Sophia stated "I hope to see you later this evening, husband"

 

"Wait," he requested, beckoning her closer "Stay awhile" 

 

That gave the princess pause; had she angered him? She offered gifts to him and his people and she had asked his permission... what could he be angry about? Rather than leaving and infuriating him further, Sophia nodded and began slowly walking towards her husband while maneuvering her way around the other Vikings.

 

"Come, sit on my lap," he said, scooting sideways so that Sophia had room to place herself.

 

Harold laughed and clapped his hands. "I think we all know what is about to happen, so I think it best that we leave you in peace. Thank you, princess, for your gifts: they are much appreciated."

 

The men filed out one by one, with Hvitersek lingering to catch another gaze at Elena before leaving the tent.

 

"Servants, you may leave also" Ivar directed, as Sophia sat down "Feel free to wait outside, but we will have no need for you here"

 

Both the women curtsied and left, leaving the princess and her prince alone for the first time in days. Sophia's hands were trembling as her husband's fingers worked their way into her hair, playing with the intricate patterns that Theresa had put together.

 

"Does she know?"

 

"I'm sorry," she replied, trying to still her hands "Does who know what?"

 

Ivar smirked and wrapped a finger around a curl. "Does Elena know what happened last night? I know she was there, though I am not certain of how heavy a sleeper that she is."

 

"Oh Elena? She is a heavy sleeper, the heaviest; much has happened while she has been asleep. In fact, her older sister once ran off with the miller's son one night, her father left to go chase them down, they accidentally set part of the town on fire, the priest came banging on their door asking for money for performing a wedding ceremony, her mother fainted and her dog ran off to chase the neighbors cat. Mind you, she only woke up in the morning to the smell of burned wood with her mother on the ground and her father and sister nowhere in sight."

 

Good Lord, had she actually just told her husband that? Curse her nervous tongue!

 

Ivar laughed at her anecdote and continued playing with her hair. "And what happened? Was the town still on fire? Did her father find her sister?"

 

"The town was alright, but she hasn't seen her eldest sister since. The middle one works in a whorehouse in the city..."

 

Jesus Cristo! She really needed to learn to keep quiet when she was unnerved.

 

"Perhaps we will run into her outside attempting to seduce one of my men, hmm?" he teased "Why are you shaking?

 

Sophia took a deep breath and looked away from her husband. "I am afraid that you are angry with me for entering your camp unannounced and I fear that you will punish me for it"

 

"Why would you think that?" Ivar asked, confused "You have done nothing to make me angry."

 

"B-but, I did much without asking you first, I brought up our intimacy and you told everybody to leave-"

 

"Because I wanted to be alone with you" he interrupted "We have hardly seen each other these past few days and you were so angry last night, I feared to approach you."

 

The princess blushed. "You have no need to fear me now. You have 'tamed the beast' as my father said this morning. In fact, most of these gifts are from him; he said that you have brought peace to the castle once more."

 

"I enjoyed bringing you 'peace'," he whispered, closing his eyes and inhaling her scent "How are you feeling this morning? Are you in pain?"

 

Sophia shook her head and relaxed, leaning into her husband's embrace and resting her head on his shoulder. Ivar wrapped his free arm around her and pressed his nose into her hair, reveling in the scent of jasmine and roses weaved in between her intricate braids.

 

"Is there anything I did that you did not care for? Did I hurt you at all?"

 

"Why do you always assume the worst?" she whispered into his neck.

 

He shrugged his free shoulder and pressed another kiss to her hair. "I could ask you the same thing, princess. You seem to think that I am always angry with you or that I am about to punish you whenever I ask you for something. I already told you; if you anger me, I will tell you and expect you to change your behavior- but I will never hurt you deliberately"

 

The Viking's gentle touch only reinforced his words and it made the brunette slacken. She was so accepting, so soft and open to him that it made him want to give her even more- so much more. Ivar's arm drifted down to his wife's thigh and began bunching up the material in his hand, revealing her stockinged legs.

 

"Ivar!" she exclaimed, "What are you doing?!?"

 

He smirked and continued pulling up the hem of her skirt. "Trying a new position, wife"

 

"Not in the tent where anybody could walk in, you're not" she protested, stilling his hand "And besides, we need to talk"

 

"We can talk with my fingers inside of you" he offered, trying to bargain his way back in between her legs.

 

Sophia stared at her husband and then looked towards the entrance of the tent; what if somebody heard them? What if someone walked in? What if her parents came looking for her and they saw her, open and displayed with heathen fingers defiling her core?

 

Ivar saw her hesitation and called out for her servants. "Maids! My wife and I wish to have a private conversation; close the flaps of the tent and cry out if anybody tries to enter"

 

There was no answer, but the tent flaps were closed one over the other with the outlined shadow of a maid on either side.

 

"Will they speak of what they hear?" Ivar whispered into his wife's ear.

 

She shook her head. "Most of them play lookout for each other when they find someone to sneak away with and I'm sure they have heard us a time or two, though I dread the thought"

 

"It's okay, though: that means they are good slaves" he murmured, working his way under his wife's dress "Are you going to be good, Sophia?"

 

No, no she would not! She was so uncomfortable with this; it reminded her of their wedding night. Being hidden by a thin piece of material while people stayed on the other side to hear every word, every breath, every pant, every moan. The humiliation of being on display and the disgrace of having to face those later- no, she was not going to go through this again.

 

"Ivar, stop!" she shouted, scrambling to get away from her husband.

 

The Viking instantly released her, allowing her to move away from him- even if it had bruised his ego.

 

"I do NOT like this" she stated, tears welling up in her eyes "I am not a toy that you can play with and show off to make other men jealous and I refuse to be treated like a common whore within earshot of your men!"

 

Her anger surprised him, but more than anything her obvious offense gutted him; he hadn't meant to make her feel cheap. Ubbe had told him that some women enjoy being taken everywhere and anywhere, how some women enjoy the thrill of having sex where the could be seen or caught- his wife had been so honest, had seemed so adventurous that he thought she would enjoy it as well. Shame filled the Ragnarsson at the realization that he had hurt his wife again and so shortly after the last time.

 

"I-I'm sorry, Sophia" he replied, "I thought you would enjoy what we were doing; I didn't mean to offend you-"

 

"You also frightened me" she admitted, looking at the ground "I felt trapped. You told your men to leave, and they did. You told the servants to cover the tent, and they did. When you told me to come to you, I felt as if I didn't have a choice- as if there would be a consequence if I did not obey"

 

Her admission killed him. "There would have been a consequence; the consequence would have been you, having to sit down and talk to me. You would have needed to explain what I had done so that I wouldn't do it again."

 

The princess nodded and looked up at her husband through hooded lashes. "Can you wait until this evening? I will come to your bed and we can talk, perhaps sleep next to each other?"

 

Ivar nodded, watching his wife turn and walk out of the tent.

 

 

*

 

Sophia walked toward her husband's room, her long nightshift practically floating behind her as she made her way through the stone hallways of her home. The quiet footsteps echoed around her, setting her nerves on fire and only heightening her senses; she should never have agreed to be left alone tonight- but she was safe in her own castle and Elena had begged her for a few hours to herself. And what could she say? Her friend had helped her many times in the past, had shown her the secrets of the passageways and had long held plenty of the princess's secrets from others. This seemed a small favor in return for her years of friendship. If only it hadn't happened tonight...

 

The princess opened the door to Ivar's chamber and stepped inside, looking up at her husband before closing the door. As usual, Ivar was sitting on his bed and sharpening his ax; though he stopped mid-stroke when he saw his wife.

 

"You are alone, wife" he observed "Where are your maids? I know Theresa or even Elena would have knocked before letting you enter"

 

"Theresa was my nursemaid, so she rarely serves me now that I am a married woman" she explained, "She will braid my hair and help me bathe or dress, but that mostly falls upon Elena's shoulders now."

 

She removed her slippers by the hearth and the Viking chuckled. "So where is our favorite and most informative maid this evening? Sneaking about in the passageways and peeping on unsuspecting couples? Perhaps we will go join her..."

 

"She is not in the passageways or she would have told me. I think she is meeting with someone for a midnight tryst; she asked if I could put myself to bed so that she might leave for a while. Something about prayer and knees, though I confess I stopped listening after that"

 

Again Ivar chuckled, putting the pieces together in his head. "I don't suppose her getting on her knees and praying has anything to do with Hvitserk and his 'getting inside Spanish walls'..."

 

Sophia spun so quickly she almost fell over, much to the amusement of her husband. "Your brother and my maid?!? The couldn't possibly- oh Lord in heaven!"

 

"Don't worry, wife" he reassured "I am sure my brother will take much care with your friend; he will bed her properly, mind you- but she will still be able to perform her duties come tomorrow. So well, I assume, that when she asks for a few more minutes alone to herself that you will be so impressed with her work that you will allow it... only then will she come back bowlegged"

 

The princess flushed at the thought, knowing perfectly well how shameless her maid would be upon re-entering her mistresses quarters- no doubt revealing her love marks and regaling her friend with the events of this evening.

 

"You look like a goddess" Ivar stated, eyeing up his bride "The way your skin glows like gold in the firelight... Freya herself would be jealous"

 

"That is blasphemy" she replied, smiling and glowing from his compliment.

 

Ivar tilted his head. "What is that?"

 

"Blasphemy is to speak against God" she explained "To go against his true teachings. We have no goddesses in Christianity- only the one true God"

 

"Well, that is not right; perhaps your God is threatened by the strength of women so he does not allow them to have power. It is much like your way of ruling here; women do not have many rights, they cannot fight or own land like we do in Kattegat. In my land, we see women as equals; women can own land, divorce their husbands, handle their own money, fight in battle and rule alone. I want to take you there one day, I want you to see my home, I want you to experience true power"

 

The idea both thrilled and exhilarated her. "Nevertheless, husband; there are still no Christian goddesses"

 

"Then you shall be the first," he said "When we enter Kattegat, we will tell everyone that you are the first Christian goddess and they shall call you Sophia: Førra Asynja."

 

"What does that mean?" she whispered, climbing in next to him.

 

He smirked. "Sophia, First Goddess... speaking of which, what does your name mean?"

 

"It is of Greek origin, it means 'wisdom'" she replied, attempting to lie her head down and wincing.

 

Ivar frowned. "What is wrong, wife?"

 

"These braids are starting to hurt my head" she admitted, "I don't understand how your people can have your hair like this all of the time."

 

"We are used to it, especially when we go to battle. Here, turn around and I will take your hair out for you"

 

Sophia batted his hands away. "You are not my maid, Ivar- I don't expect you to fix my hair"

 

"No, but I am your husband and I do not like to see you in pain" he retorted, once again reaching for her braided tresses "And if there is ever anything that I can do to ease your pain, then I will do it. Now turn for me"

 

Rough, yet surprisingly gentle fingers began working their way through her hair, easing the tension on her scalp and releasing the trapped roots from their confines. Her shoulders relaxed and she felt her body open to the sensations working their way through her veins as her husband massaged her head.

 

"That feels good, Ivar" Sophia murmured, leaning into his hands.

 

The Viking continued rubbing at her tortured skin, dragging his thumbs down the back of her neck and working toward her shoulders.

 

"Can I keep going, wife?" he whispered into her ear, staying above the line of her nightgown. 

 

"Yes"

 

Something in the cripple urged him to peel off her shift, though he ignored it; he had startled her enough today and he wasn't going to do it again. Instead, he reached underneath the material to reach her shoulder blades, his mind wandering back to the night he washed her; the way her slick skin glided across his roughened palms.

 

"I want to apologize again for earlier in the tent, Sophia" he whispered "I never want you to be scared of me"

 

Sophia looked over her shoulder and gazed at her husband, imagining that she was Eve and about to offer the forbidden fruit to her husband.

 

"You don't always frighten me, Ivar, not in the way that you think... I'm not always scared that you are going to hurt me or yell at me; sometimes you frighten me because of the way that you make me feel. There are moments that you look at me and I feel as though I've been struck by lightning. And when you touch me, I feel as though my whole body has been lit on fire. Lust, I am used to feeling, but this- what we have is so strange to me that is sometimes terrifying"

 

Her honesty took him by surprise, mainly because he often felt the same way; these bizarre sensations that he felt in his core, pooling in his groin.

 

"It is the same for me, you know" he admitted "You are the first woman to look at me and not see a cripple. Sometimes I cannot see what you are feeling, but I know that you do not feel pity for me or sadness- you see me as a real man, a normal man."

 

"You are normal, Ivar" she insisted, sitting up on her knees "More normal than you are willing to admit"

 

Before the Viking could ask what she meant, plush Spanish lips were meeting his and pressing even further. In a moment of boldness, he reached for the sides of his wife's nightgown and pulled, dragging it from her shoulders and leaving it on the duvet. But Sophia didn't mind, she was eager to continue and climbed into her husband's lap, pulling his shirt away from him.

 

"Cristo, no tienes idea de cuánto deseo esto, cuánto tiempo he querido esto ..." she whispered against his lips.

 

Ivar leaned back against the pillows and groaned. "What are you saying, wife?"

 

"Te estoy diciendo cuánto quiero tu cuerpo, cuánto te deseo, cuánto me duele y anhelo tenerte dentro de mí" she replied, grinding against him "Mierda, Ivar! Tómame: más o menos, suavemente, ya no me importa. Sólo dámelo; algo cualquier cosa..."

 

The Viking didn't know what she was saying- she could have been describing her bodily functions in her mother tongue for all he knew and it wouldn't have mattered. Sophia's breathy voice, the desperation in her pleas and her movements against him were an extremely lethal combination and for the first time: something was happening. A familiar heat was forming in between his legs, but this time something was different; he could feel his length, rigid and eager pressing against the linen of his pants and straining against the wetness of his wife's heat.

 

He was erect; he was erect and ready to join with his wife.

 

"Fuck, fuck, shit" he whined, his fear taking hold at the realization- but Sophia didn't stop.

 

The princess continued rolling her hips against him, continuously slipping her tongue past his lips and cradling his face in her hands, not giving him time to think or worry about his manhood. 

Her movements sped up, eager to complete their coupling before her husband had enough time soften and panic.

 

"Mmm, Ivar; touch me, husband, feel my skin" she murmured, moaning into his mouth.

 

He did as he was told, caressing her sides and letting his hands drift down to her hips, subtly guiding her movements against his cock, increasing their friction and pushing him further toward the edge- of what, he didn't know: but he wanted it. 

 

"Yes, husband: finish for me, now"

 

Sophia focused her attention on the swollen head of his erection, placing herself directly on the center of his groin and shifting back and forth. Ivar shouted in surprise and grabbed his wife's hips with bruising pressure as he released against her, with only his nightclothes in between them. Primal need took over then, with the Viking grabbing his wife even more forcefully and thrusting his hips upwards and against her, seeking out the last remnants of climax and meeting the urge to mate, to enter into his wife and bury himself within her.

 

But now it was too late...


	7. Siete

Humiliation hit the cripple when he realized what he had just done; once again he had been unable to satisfy a woman- his wife no less! Instead, he had rutted against her and finished in his pants like an unrestrained teenager.

 

"I'm sorry, I-"

 

Sophia cut him off with a searing kiss, fueled with enough passion to burn the entire castle down.

 

"That was the most arousing thing I have ever seen in my life" she whispered, her dilated green orbs speaking the truth "Greater than any couple I have ever seen in the passageways..."

 

Ivar blushed and looked away from his wife. "But, but I-"

 

"Climaxed, for the first time" she interrupted "With me riding you, 'like a bull', isn't that what you said?"

 

The Viking found her glee irritating. "You needn't be so thrilled about it, woman... it's not like you found your own pleasure"

 

"You have given me more than enough pleasure to last me quite awhile" she replied, scooting off of her husband "Here, let me take these pants off you. I've heard that a man's release can become quite uncomfortable after-"

 

He grabbed her wrists and pushed her away. "I do not need your help with this, wife."

 

"Ivar, there is no need to be embarrassed; I myself am wet from-"

 

"No, it's- it's not that" he admitted, pulling the sheet up to his chin "I- I don't want you to see my legs"

 

His legs? Of all things, he was worried about Sophia seeing his legs? What about them could possibly horrify the princess so much? A voice in the back of her head urged the princess to push him, to let him in and allow to do this for him, but the voice of reason told her to leave it alone. They had already overcome one obstacle this evening, there was no need to build up another simply for the sake of her pride.

 

Sophia nodded and rolled onto her side, pulling the sheet over to cover her nude body- apparently, her husband wasn't the only one feeling vulnerable. The princess felt a shift of weight on the bed, the sound of a wet cloth and then the familiar dip of her husband's body behind her. Ivar wrapped an arm around her bare waist and pulled her to him, surprising her with his own bare (albeit clean) flesh.

 

"Are you naked?" she asked, pressing back against him.

 

Ivar grunted. "Just as you are... would you like me to pleasure you or do you want to go to sleep?"

 

"Sleep now, I think" she replied, scooting closer to her husband and shifting her rear, "My father told me that he wished for us to have dinner together as a family tomorrow, so I think it best that we are well rested."

 

"Do not talk about your father while my cock is pressed against your ass" the Viking commanded.

 

Sophia smirked and started grinding back against her husband's length, basking in the sensation and enjoying the heat that radiated from him; she could get used to this.

 

"Enough, woman!" Ivar snapped, spanking her rear.

 

The princess gasped, shocked by her reaction; it had only hurt a little, nothing compared to the beatings she had received as a misbehaving child, but the sting radiated through her core. Somehow, it felt... good. Again she tested her actions and received a slap from her husband, this time the force was harder. Once again, Sophia gasped and stilled, terrified of what Ivar would say once he realized.

 

"Is that the only way I'm going to get you to be quiet, now?" he grumbled, shifting to get comfortable "Half to start taking you over my knee every morning and evening just to get you to behave"

 

The thought aroused her as she imagined it; bending over her Viking's knee as he pulled her dress up, revealing that she wasn't wearing undergarments. He'd be displeased with her, choosing the only course of action that would make her pay for her misgivings; how many slaps would he give her? Would he tell her? Would he lower his palm a little to press against the lips of her sex?

 

"What are you thinking about, wife?" Ivar growled into her ear "I know it's something sinful; your breathing becomes heavy and you start grasping at things- your skirts, your glass, the sheets..."

 

Sophia released the bedsheets from her grip and attempted to scoot away from her husband. "It is nothing to be concerned about, husband, forgive me. I am still heady with desire and-"

 

"I'll not ask you again, woman" he snarled, pressing his lips to her ear.

 

She moaned and reached back for his skin. "You, when you spanked me; it aroused me. I don't know why, I don't enjoy pain but that..that felt good."

 

Just as it must have felt good for Lucia when Lorenzo spanked her; perhaps a bit of pain could be pleasurable if used properly.

 

"Would you like me to do it again?"

 

"Y-yes" she admitted "Gently, though please"

 

The Viking moved her wrist out of the way and smacked her once more, delighting in the gasp that radiated from her lips. The urge to spank her again swelled in him, along with the desire to make her climax- better yet, blend the two together. He would have to shift her, possibly toss her over his knees and continue the assault on her rear while his fingers moved within her. But Ivar resisted, instead he pulled his wife closer and kissed her bare shoulder before tucking it under his chin.

 

"Are you not going to continue, Ivar?"

 

He smirked. "Not tonight, I think. As you said, your father will be expecting us tomorrow and we must be well rested. And besides, it would not be fair to give into your pleasure so quickly- especially after you denied me for so many days... and think of how much more sensitive you will be if I wait"

 

Sophia relented; she wasn't in the mood to argue. Tonight had been a success, if even a minor one, she could wait until tomorrow evening.

 

*

 

Ivar awoke, startled by the loud knocks and rapid Spanish coming from outside of his bedroom door. Sophia stirred against him, mumbling in her mother tongue and rolling onto her stomach.

 

"Wife," he whispered, shaking her gently "I don't understand what the servants are saying, you have to wake up"

 

Once again the princess whined, burrowing deeper into the blankets and drifting back into the land of Nod.

 

Ivar would have been irked if she didn't look so precious; her normally brushed smooth hair was sticking up every which way, crimped by the braids she had worn yesterday. Her beautiful face had lines and wrinkles in odd directions, thanks to the bunched material of the bedding and her lithe curves were spread out across the bed as she took up more than her own half, with each limb stretching out at a different angle.

 

Another loud set of fists pounded against their bedroom room door and the Viking twitched in irritation.

 

"ENOUGH!!!!"

 

Although his words may not have been understandable, his tone was easily recognized; the servant stopped and a few mumbled words of Spanish were heard through the thick wood before soft footsteps slowly faded away. Ivar returned his attention to his sleeping wife and how he should attempt to wake her. His voice hadn't done anything, his goading had barely pulled her out of her slumber and he wasn't in the mood to dump cold water over her head. Surely, she had work that needed to be done and he had to go over plans with his men.

 

"Sophia?" he whispered "Wife, if you do not wake up I will be forced to use unholy means to rise you"

 

The princess didn't even shudder at the sound of her husband's voice; a true testament to just how inanimate she truly was. All the more fun for the Viking... Ivar tossed the covers to the foot of their bed smirking when his wife instinctively pulled her legs up closer to her body in defense of the cold. It didn't matter though, her nude body was still pleasantly exposed to the man before her.

 

"I said it is time to wake up, wife" he repeated, placing a hand on her hip.

 

His touch caused the brunette to relax, her tensed knee fell to the bed and opened her up even more. Ivar's fingers trailed from her hip to her bottom, passing the sensitive skin of her opening and reaching the exposed lips of her sex. A measure of pride rose in him as he felt her already wet skin; did she moisten this easily from the simplicity of his touch? Perhaps there was more wetness waiting inside... He pushed two fingers into her, pleasantly finding the walls inside of her slick with arousal. Sophia moaned and rolled her hips backward, intuitively seeking out the pleasure of her husband's fingers.

 

"Come now, wife" he murmured "You can do better than that"

 

The Northman used his free hand to rock her lower body back and forth as he pushed and pulled his fingers from her.

 

INSERT THE NSFW GIF HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

"Oh, oh, Jesucristo ... Sí, Ivar; sigue haciendo eso, por favor! Oh Dios, se siente increíble. Me encanta cuando me tocas así, sigue llenándome ..."

 

His wife was certainly awake now and eager to finish if her rapid Spanish and breathy moans were any indication.

 

"Do you want something, Sophia?" Ivar teased, watching as her legs spread even wider.

 

She nodded against the pillows, burying her face in the material. "Por favor, please! I want to- need to feel it, please"

 

"And why should I allow that?" he tormented "You misbehaved last night and this morning you refused to listen to me when I told you to wake up. If anything, you should be punished for your disobedience, not rewarded"

 

Was her husband trying to say what she thought he was trying to say? Perhaps...

 

"Then punish me, Ivar. Spank me, if you wish!"

 

His ministrations halted, though his fingers remained inside of her. "Really, wife? You truly believe that to be the appropriate course of action?"

 

Before she could answer a hard swat landed on the skin of her rear; it stung as it had last night, but there was not enough force behind the blow to cause any real pain or damage. It had only felt pleasurable, the surprise of the strike caused her muscles to clench- particularly the muscles already wrapped around her husband's fingers.

 

"It's just as I said last night," he muttered, slapping her again "I'll have to start taking you over my knee every morning and evening just to get you to behave."

 

SHPANKING GIF GOES RIGHT HERE

 

His fingers continued their exquisite torture while the opposite hand assaulted the skin of her ass. Sophia was wanton now; her face was buried in the pillow she was currently squeezing as she sat up on her knees with her bum in the air, allowing her heathen husband to defile her in the most unholy ways just as he had promised. If she was going to hell for allowing this and enjoying it, then she didn't want to reach Heaven.

 

"Cristo, sí ... Por favor, esposo: por favor, déjame terminar. Haré todo lo que me pidas; cualquier cosa ... te lo ruego!"

 

Ivar couldn't understand her words, but her body language was as perceptible to him as his mother tongue.

 

"What was that wife?" he taunted, adding another finger "Harder you said?"

 

A firmer slap punished her already reddened skin and this time Sophia did scream, both in pleasure and in pain; it was a double-edged sword, pushing her further and further towards climax. The princess allowed her dominant hand to wander passed the bedsheet and towards her throbbing mound, alleviating some of the pressure.

 

"Are you touching yourself, Sophia?" Ivar observed, watching his bride's fingers play with her folds.

 

Taking his tone as a reprimand, the brunette immediately ceased her ministrations and removed her hand from her skin.

 

"No, do not stop" he commanded "That arouses me... Do it again and don't stop until I tell you to or I will spank you twice as hard"

 

The rumbling timbre of her husband's voice lit her nerves aflame and Sophia once again picked up where she had left off; testing and rubbing the slickness of her skin while fucking herself back against his fingers.

 

"Uh, Ivar ... Por favor, ¿puedo terminar?" she whined "Estoy tan cerca, tan jodidamente cerca. Por favor..."

 

The Viking had learned enough Spanish to understand that 'por favor' meant 'please'; that meant his pure, Christian bride was begging. But begging for what? Begging to finish? Begging to be spanked more? Begging for him to go faster? He didn't know, so he decided to give her all three.

 

"Come now, Sophia" Ivar growled, spanking her with a vengeance and fucking into her erratically.

 

Her orgasm hit her like a bolt of lighting; sending her body into spasms as every single muscle in her body locked down. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't scream, she couldn't do anything but lie there and take was her husband was giving her; only the firm hand against her bum anchored her to the present, the stinging pain being enough to bring her back down.

 

"I-Ivar, it hurts now!"

 

He stopped right away, rubbing at the sore skin as he gently pulled his fingers out of his wife, delighting in the wetness coating his hand.

 

"Hold still, Sophia. I will be back in just a moment"

 

As if she had the energy or will to do anything else... The princess lied there, basking in the looseness of her muscles as her husband wandered about the room. She couldn't see him, though she heard him drop the floor and the familiar sounds of him dragging himself across the floor, she smelled the unforgettable scent of her favorite rose oil and felt a few things being tossed onto the bed next to her. Once ready, Ivar climbed back up to the bed with a dampened towel, cleaning up the mess in between his wife's legs and massaging her pink skin with her favorite oil.

 

"You don't need to do that, husband" she reminded him, turning to face the cripple "I wash almost every day and the beatings I received as a child were much worse than this, and never cared for in such a way"

 

But Ivar continued his task. "I don't care; I promised I would never hurt you. And whatever pain I may cause you, accidental or otherwise, I will always seek to heal."

 

His callous-rough hands abrased her bottom as he worked the oil into her skin.

 

"I love this" he mused out loud "The sweet scent of your rose oil combined with your wetness... it is a heady mix. Like a fragrance from the Gods, set to entrap any man who might be fortunate enough to find his way in between your thighs."

 

The compliment made the princess blush and she tried to close her legs, though her husband wasn't having it. Ivar used his upper body strengh to his advantage, not only keeping his wife's legs apart but also managing to flip her onto her back without much effort. Before Sophia could protest, the Viking was face down in between her thighs and licking up what the towel had missed. Her natural essence combined with the smell of roses was making him dizzy, his erection throbbed with each breath. Sophia moaned and reached for his hands, placing them over her breasts and letting out little sighs as her husband fondled them.

 

"Si, Ivar..." she whimpered "Eso se siente tan bien, sigue usando nuestra lengua así ..."

 

Her foreign words sounded content, so Ivar continued rubbing her breasts; content right where he was.

 

Another round of fists began banging on the door, this time answered by Sophia's furious Spanish.

 

"¡Es suficiente! ¡Ahora retrocede de la puerta antes de que salga y pongas tu cabeza en las puertas con púas!"

 

A horrified gasp sounded from the other side of the door and Ivar chuckled. "What did you say?"

 

"That we were up" she dismissed, sounding irritated as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed "This had better be important..."

 

Ivar watched, amused as his wife threw on a robe and walked to the door, opening it just enough to see who was outside and conversing for a few moments in Spanish before slamming the door.

 

"Who was that?"

 

"Hector," she replied, seemingly cross "He is one of my father's favorite servants. Apparently, he needs to see you right away in his room as there is a matter of urgency"

 

The Viking was suddenly on edge. "What kind of urgency?"

 

"It does not matter" she stated, flatly "We have not yet finished and the King will just have to wait"

 

Ivar would have protested, had he not seen the fire in his wife's eyes. The predatory glint that reminded him of the wolves he had seen back home when the locked eyes on their prey; coming between them and their meal meant death or the loss of your fingers. And right now, his she-wolf was hungry.

 

"Lie back, Ivar"

 

"I don't want you to-"

 

"I won't look at your legs," she promised, walking towards him "I will stare at your face the whole time, even when you finish"

 

He didn't want to, he was scared and exposed and he didn't know what to do to; it was like when Margreth- no, don't think of Margrethe now! This is Sophia, he is with Sophia, his wife. 

 

The princess saw the wave of emotions wash over his face and she immediately knew better than to try and talk him out of it, instead, she took off her robe, allowing the garment to fall to the floor. Now sufficiently distracted, the brunette climbed over to husband and kissed him, passionately working her tongue into his mouth. Ivar groaned and reach out to steady himself, shivering as his wife's hand met the scorching skin of his erection.

 

"Sophia..." he whimpered.

 

She pressed another kiss to his lips and squeezed him tighter, reveling in the groan that erupted from his lips.

 

HOW TO GIF GOES HERE!!!!

 

"Uh, uh, ah..."

 

Ivar's right hand managed to blindly reach the bottle of rose oil and he pressed it to his wife's hand, hoping she would understand without him having to tell her. Sophia saw what he meant and she poured a generous amount of the oil onto his lower stomach, allowing it to slide down to his erection where she sped up her strokes. It didn't take long before the Viking was finishing in her hand, spending his releasing all over her fingers and his lower abdomen. Ivar's eyes were closed in bliss and Sophia took the chance to lower her head; she had seen various women do this for their partners and they seemed to enjoy it, the debasement of the act.

 

"No, don't do that" he stated, bring her head up to meet his.

 

Sophia blinked. "I wasn't going to look at your legs, husband. I was-" 

 

"I know what you were going to do" he interrupted "But you're not a slave, I won't demean you like that"

 

"But if I want to do it?"

 

He gently pushed her away. "Another time, perhaps. I'm sorry, wife, but I must get ready or your father will come and beat down that door. And he will no doubt have me crucified for what we are doing"

 

"My father wants grandchildren, I'm sure he'd be thrilled to know that-"

 

"Enough of that" he said, flatly.

 

Sophia watched her husband wash and dress without another word to her. It broke her heart seeing the hardened veneer of a man rise up whenever he felt vulnerable, rather than turning to her for comfort. The princess could only pray that her love was enough to at least ease his insecurities and give him strength. He would need it to survive this world.


End file.
